Lo Más Importante
by sheritas-chan
Summary: De Hermione es secuestrada por equivocacion, Llevada un lado de Draco, despues de una larga espera, tiene que traicionar A sus amigos para poder sobrevivir ella y su ... capituo 9!
1. El Secuestro

Esta historia esta basada en la continuación del sexto libro de Harry Potter y es (claramente) lo que a mi me gustaría que sucediera después de que Dumbledore muriera, claro que lo que la autora original escribió en el séptimo libro tampoco estuvo tan mal.

El primer capitulo lo comencé a escribir antes de leer el ultimo libro y lo termine cuando termine de leer este así que cualquier parecido culpen a mi subconsciente… o.0

Los personajes son obviamente Draco Hermione aun que mas que nada se trata de las decisiones que ella tiene que tomar al quedar… (Bueno tienen que leerlo para entenderlo no?)

Espero que les guste y como mas que la búsqueda de los horrocruxes se trata de una historia romántica pues no puse mucho de hechizos solo lo principal para que no perdiera el hilo de la historia. Y como solo he leído el 1°, 5°, 6° y 7° pues hay muchas cosas que no puse…

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**EL SECUESTRO**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Harry, ron y Hermione dejaran Hogwarts y separaran por el tiempo necesario para cumplir la petición de Dumbledore de dejar a Harry con sus tíos hasta su cumpleaños.

Aunque sus tíos lo recibieron sin gusto alguno el tan solo se pasaba las tardes enteras en su recamara recostado en su cama pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos años: cuando llego Hagrid a su puerta derrumbándola para decirle que era un mago y la verdad acerca de la muerte de sus padres y las cosas que los demás esperaran que hicieran por el mundo… su entrada a Hogwarts y cuando se hizo amigo de ron y Hermione , desde el basilisco hasta la lucha en la sala de los misterios en el ministerio y la muerte de Sirius hasta la de Dumbledore la cual parecía que no pudiera dejar de pensar en eso.

Su familia hacia como si no existiera ignorándolo por completo era como un fantasma vagando en una casa la cual niega su existencia….

Había quedado con ron que el día de su cumpleaños, antes de que el sol saliera se iría de ahí para no volver jamás, quedándose por un tiempo en la madriguera para la ultima alegría antes de que comenzara la verdadera batalla, Hermione por supuesto que estaría ahí tan solo después de arreglarse con sus padres y convenciéndolos que era algo inevitable y que no le pasaría nada (cosa de la que ella no estaba segura, y se lo recordaba a cada segundo pero la sola idea de pensar que sus amigos estuvieran en riesgo y ella cómoda viviendo como si no sucediera la guerra allá afuera le parecía absurdo).

El día decidido Harry aun sabiendo que sus tíos esperaban su ida con ansias se despidió de ellos el día anterior diciéndoles que el no creía volver y agradeciéndoles en un tono burlón su "hospitalidad" en aquella casa durante 16 años después arreglo su baúl tratando que todo entrara y luego se fue a dormir cosa que no logro puesto que apenas llego a la cama y todo el sueño se le había evaporado al pensar que mañana ya no seria mas un niño sino una persona a la cual sus acciones tendría un efecto verdadero.

Así llego la mañana cuando se levanto de la cama sentía un dejo de nostalgia sin saber por que si en ese lugar había sido tan infeliz, pero sus pocas experiencias felices eran suficientes pera hacer que tuviera el impulso de no irse tan pronto pero pronto recordó quien lo esperaba en la madriguera y se imagino un ron bromista y una Hermione que le decía que para destruir los horrocruxes tenia que estudiar sin fin y una Ginny… una Ginny sonriente que ya no era suya, ese era el peor de todas las vistas pero trato de no pensar en eso ya que en ese instante Hedwig lanzo un graznido avisándole que ya era hora de irse, el bajo por las escaleras con su baúl lleno de sus cosas necesarias esperando encontrar el salón solo pero no fue así, en el estaban el tío Vernon y tía Petunia hablando entre murmuros y cuando lo vieron llegar se levantaron pero no dijeron nada.

-yo… ya me voy, y como ya les dije no creo que vuelva por estos rumbos.

-mmm de acuerdo, que… -tío Vernon no pudo terminar la frase por que las frases se ahogaron en su boca.

que te vaya bien-termino tía petunia quien parecía preocupada pero eso era cosa imposible Harry sabia que habían estado esperado esta ocasión desde que Dumbledore le dijera que el cumpliría la mayoría de edad el próximo año.

-si, gracias, ya me tengo que ir, cuídense…- Harry se dio la vuelta y giro sobre si mismo llegando así a la madriguera y justo como había dicho antes de que amaneciera el se fue por fin de aquella casa en la cual había vivido tantos años desgraciado, en la madriguera donde ya lo esperaban la madre de ron con un gran pastel de cumpleaños y Hermione sentada en la mesa con un gesto distraído puesto que hace apenas una hora que había llegado y se había despedido de sus padres con lagrimas en sus ojos y poniéndole encantamientos a su casa aunque la verdad sabia que seria inútil ante un ataque verdadero pero no podía irse así como así. Cuando llego Harry ella tan solo le sonrió vagamente y volvió a mirar su taza de café que le había servido la señora Wesley y que no había consumido en absoluto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-grito la mama de ron y lo abraso con ansias como si no quisiera que se fuera-que bueno que ya estas aquí me tenías preocupada! Hermione llego ya hace rato, ron y los demás no se levantan aun.

-Gracias-y le devolvió el abraso

-te preparare algo de café por que pareces muy adormitado-y se dirigió a la cocina donde agitando la varita una taza se lleno de café de una pequeña cafetera que se encontraba sobre la cocina y se dirigió hacia Harry luego la señora Wesley tomo un cesto de ropa sucia y salió por la puerta de atrás dejando solo a Harry y Hermione.

Harry pensó que para ron seria un sacrificio levantarse a esa hora, pero la que quería al vez ver y no ver era Ginny a cual Harry aun no sabia que decir después que decirle que no podían seguir juntos el tan solo no había podido dejar de pensar en si era lo correcto de su parte haberla dejado, _ es lo mejor_ pensó en un tiempo pero al pensar en sus besos y todo lo que habían pasado se arrepintió.

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Ginny bajo por las escaleras con su bata y la cara aun húmeda por habérsela lavado hace poco, se paro en seco al ver a Harry sentado en una silla cerca de Hermione quien no salía de su transe y ni siquiera había mirado a Harry desde que llegara, parecía que tenia ganas de salir corriendo de regreso a su habitación pero no lo hizo y tan solo saludo a Hermione.

-hola Hermione…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina-no te oí llegar, que bueno que estas aquí no he tenido con quien hablar.

-hola-respondió Hermione sin ánimo y sin voltear a verla.

Ginny noto que ella "no se hallaba en este mundo" miro a Harry:

-h-hola que has hecho? A ti tampoco te oí llegar – y miro hacia otro lado en el instante en que el la miro a los ojos.

-nada- Harry también miro hacia otro lado-solo esperando venir hasta acá para verte… ver a ron- y se sonrojo un poco

- a ron?-Ginny ya no parecía avergonzada sino indignada y miro retadoramente a Harry- como que a ron? Que acaso ahora el es mas importante que… que…-dudo un poco-que…-miro hacia Hermione quien ni siquiera notaba lo que pasaba- que Hermione! -Grito al fin.

Harry no supo que contestar sabia claramente lo que quiera decir pero el hecho de que no lo dijera le hizo reír y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa contesto a la enojada Ginny que lo miraba fijamente desde la cocina:

-¡pero claro que quería ver a Hermione ¡ ella es una de las mas importantes! Y también George y Fred! También Bill! –y miro como Ginny se ponía cada ves mas roja de coraje y el supo que ya era suficiente…-también…

Ginny exasperada grito: - y que ahora también querías ver a Crookshanks! Y a…

… a ti.-finalizo Harry y miro que Ginny se ponía roja de nuevo pero esta ves era diferente, era como vergüenza la que tenia ahora- también a ti te quería ver por que yo…

No logro terminar esa frase por que ron bajaba en pijama las escaleras aun con cara somnolienta y tallándose los ojos.

-umm, mhla- dijo y volteo a ver a Harry y Ginny que rápidamente al verlo voltearon hacia el; ella completamente roja y sin decir mas se fue del lugar y el tratando de no reír por la cara de Ginny.

-hola! Hasta que te levantas! Hace rato que estoy aquí, llegue después de Hermione- y volteo a verla pero ella no lo noto.

-hola! Dijo ron y jalo una silla hasta donde ella se encontraba, pero al no encontrar repuesta de ella miro a Harry quien solo hasta ese momento había notado que su amiga no se encontraba del todo bien.

-que tienes?-dijo Harry acercando su silla a su lugar.

Ella no contesto y ron aparto la taza de café fría que estaba en las manos de ella

-que tienes?- y con una mano tomo el hombro de ella volteándola hacia el-por que estas así?

Ella salió del pequeño transe en que se encontraba: - n-no nada es solo que … tuve que dejar solos a mis padres y…

-estoy seguro de que ellos estarán bien-aseguro Harry- les pusiste encantamientos a tu casa no?

-claro pero eso no es suficiente!-exclamo ella –para unos mortifagos eso no es nada!- y por fin rompió a llorar cubriéndose la cara con sus manos-ellos si quieren pueden romper las barreras fácilmente! Y… y m-matarlos! Harry no puedo estar tranquila!

-no te menosprecies! Tu eres muy buena en eso, vamos anímate un poco-le dijo ron con una sonrisa y dudando un poco la jalo enérgicamente hacia el quedando su cara a la altura de cuello y rodeándola con sus brazos al sentir sus lagrimas escurriendo por su pecho se tenso pero ella se sintió protegida y se abraso de el – a-además l-la próxima s-semana e-es la boda de Bill! T-tienes que estar feliz!-tartamudeo al sentir como las manos de ella se aferraban a su espalda.

-y hoy es mi cumpleaños!-dijo Harry no sabiendo que mas decir.

Ella se volteo hacia el y con los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas se separo de ron a quien no le gusto para nada pero no tuvo mas remedio de ver como ella se dirigía hacia Harry con los brazos extendidos y lo abraso mas fuerte que a el(al menos eso es lo que el vio)

-l-lo siento… no lo recordaba, feliz cumpleaños…-dijo si ánimos y esbozando una sonrisa falsa teniendo unas lagrimas escurriendo de su cara aun-y volvió a abrasar a Harry quien la abraso con temor como si le pudiera causar mas lagrimas.

Al fin ella se controlo un poco y lo soltó. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero parecía mas tranquila.

-hay que celebrar!-dijo por fin con voz entre cortada- por fin eres mayor de edad!- y se sentó en su lugar original.

-si mi mama esta organizando un fiesta para ti, y como andan por aquí todos por la boda de Bill seria bueno aprovecharlo.

pues s-si yo creo que si-Harry no tenia muchas ganas de celebrar pero no podía menospreciar la intención que la mama de ron tenia para que e todos se relajaran un poco.

-ok entonces me alistare para la ocasión-dijo Hermione y se fue de ahí pero cuando subía por las escaleras volvió a comenzar a llorar dejando a Harry y ron viéndose uno al otro pensando en lo triste que se sentía su amiga.

Crees que este bien?- dijo ron mirando por donde Hermione se había ido

-no lo se, es que para ella fue muy difícil dejar a sus padres, y la verdad no podremos asegurar que nada le pasara…

-si, si les pasara algo ella no pararía de llorar! Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer

-si, tan solo hacer que se distraiga un poco y ya

Y los dos amigos se quedaron sumidos pensando en que eso afectaría más de lo que ellos habían imaginado.

Por su parte ron no quería verla llorar y se sentía inútil al pensar que el no podía hacer nada para evitarle dolor y ni siquiera quiera imaginar que seria de el si estuviera en la misma situación, para el su familia era todo, y pensar en que le pasara algo lo ponía nervioso e incomodo. Cosa que no ayudaba nada a la situación de Hermione ya que el sabia que no podía prometer nada de protección para su familia pero si se trataba de ella el podría dar su vida por protegerla de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero evitarle su sufrimiento era ahora que no podía evitar.

Mientras que Harry no sabia exactamente que pensar el había crecido sin padres así que no podía sentir lo que ella sentía, y respecto a sus tíos le parecía indiferente ya que sabia que Voldemort ni siquiera se fijaría en su familia por que por instinto el no demostraba el mas mínimo afecto por ello y eso los salvaba de los ataques y aun que a ellos les sucediera algo el no sabría que sentir, de que iría por ellos por supuesto pero mas por obligación que por gusto, pero en cambio si le sucediera algo a Ginny, Hermione o ron se sentiría completamente abrumado, con una terrible sensación de venganza. Lo cual lo preocupaba desde que sus amigos le habían dicho que el no iría solo adondequiera que el fuera, ellos estarían ahí para ayudarlo, lo cual lo hacia sentir culpable por la tristeza de Hermione ya que prácticamente el había hecho que ella dejara a sus padres a la suerte y esperaba que los seguidores de Voldemort no notaran a la pequeña familia muggle de su querida amiga ni trataran de atacar a ninguna persona cercana a ellos, pero eran esperanzas basadas en nada ya que Voldemort había demostrado no sentir compasión por nada y que cuando acababa con alguien lo hacia por completo haciendo que no quedara nada de esa familia y si llegaba a pasar lo mismo con alguna de las familias involucradas no sabría si resistiría la culpa.

Pero Hermione se mostro mas serena esa tarde después de hablar con Ginny de todo un poco ella decidió no llorar mas para no hacer que sus amigos se preocuparan mas por ella y por le noche fueron llegando las demás personas faltantes ;Lupin y Tonks, Fred y George, Bill y Fleur quienes estaban agotados por que los preparativos de su boda eran demasiado abrumadores y tan solo faltaba 1 semana para tal acontecimiento, todos comieron y bebieron de las delicias preparadas por la mama de ron después se fueron hacia su cuarto y se durmieron pues tan solo quedaba poco tiempo para la boda que se llevaría acabo en el jardín de los Wesley.

Por la mañana se levantaban temprano, se apuraban a preparar las cosas pera la boda de Bill y se volvían a dormir. De esa manera transcurrió tranquila la semana hasta llegar el tan esperado día, en el que la madre de ron los despertó muy temprano para que se esmeraran en su arreglo y obligo a no salir de su cuarto a nadie hasta que ella no los viera primero para ver que defectos tenían, el primero en arreglarse fue ron a quien su madre regreso diciendo que nada de lo que llevaba estaba bien: a los zapatos le faltaban lustre, la corbata estaba mal puesta, el saco iba abotonado y un sinfín de cosas mas, siguió Harry a quien la señora Wesley no sabia que decir su aspecto era presentable pero… ese pelo, tardo mas de 30 minutos tratando de aplacar lo cabellos de Harry convencida de que lo lograría y probando de todo hizo que Harry se viera "presentable" pero Harry no opinaba lo mismo cuando se vio al espejo, salió así hasta el jardín donde se revolvió es cabello acomodándoselo otra vez de la manera como le gustaba: como su padre.

Luego llego Ginny quien tenia un lindo vestido color oro que hacia resaltar su larga cabello el cual tenia completamente suelto y sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores

-estas… bien-dijo Harry algo confundido

-bien? BIEN???

En eso ron salió maldiciendo por lo bajo por que su mama le había hecho cambiarse de todo un poco y lo peino como si fuera un niño pequeño se acerco a Harry y Ginny se alejo un poco de ellos esperando a …

-HERMIONE!!!-grito Harry emocionado y ron volteo instintivamente desarreglándose el moño que su madre había compuesto pero que le apretaba demasiado sin saber por que su amigo se veía sorprendido al ver a su amiga

-Hermione…-ron abrió la boca y no supo que decir ella vestía un escotado vestido color negro entallado a su bien formado cuerpo con tirantes delgados y por la parte de atrás el escote llegaba hasta casi el final de la espalda era casi tan largo como ella con aberturas a los lados mostrando sus piernas y con un peinado que dejaba ver su blanco cuello.

Estaba algo asustada por la reacción de sus amigos ya que ella había decidido llevar un vestido parecido al que uso en navidad pero la señora Wesley insistió a que ese vestido lo sobrepasaba por mucho y la obligo a usarlo sin que ella lograra protestar y había salido a empujones de la casa por eso al ver la reacción poco usual de sus amigos se puso roja y dio media vuelta para meterse a la casa de nuevo para cambiarse sin importar lo que dijera la señora Wesley.

Adonde vas? - Pregunto Ginny un tanto sorprendida

A cambiarme…- murmuro ella que ya no volteaba por que se había sonrojado mucho

A qué? Mi mama te mata si no te ve ese vestido puesto!!! Y no quiero que la boda se convierta es un funeral- pero antes de que Ginny la sujetara ron la tomo del brazo algo tembloroso y nervioso

T-t ves h-h-her… m-mosa…- y se le cerro la garganta así que no pronuncio mas solo la jalo hasta Harry

Te ves fabulosa- Harry seguía sorprendido pero al ver a Hermione tan cerca no pudo negar que su amiga debajo de actitud súper responsable era muy guapa

Te lo dije, es que a ella le da pena estas cosas pero le dije que se veía muy bien – Ginny se acerco poco a poco donde estaba Harry

En eso se oyó la banda que anunciaba que la boda estaba apunto de comenzar y los 4 amigos se miraron, ron y Hermione estaban súper nerviosos y ni siquiera se movieron no quedo mas remedio que Harry tomara la cintura de Hermione y la llevara al lugar que ocuparían mientras que ron los seguía por detrás y cada vez que algún chavo volteaba a ver Hermione que estaba menos tensa por la seguridad de la mano de Harry ron lo veía con los ojos de :te voy a matar!

Al fin llegaron a las lugares y se sentaron, fue una ceremonia bonita y larga en la cual ron no presto atención por ver a Hermione y Harry tampoco por ver a Ginny e imaginarse lejos de ahí tan solo ellos dos en algún lugar hermoso y besándose como nunca.

Tan solo el codo de Hermione lo saco de su sueño indicándole que la ceremonia había acabado y se dirigían hacia la fiesta instalada en el jardín ella tomo a Harry de la mano y a ron del saco que al ver como tomo a Harry se puso serio y no hablo hasta que ella lo soltó cuando llegaron a su mesa.

Ella veía pasar a las parejas bailando pero a ella nadie la había invitado todavía así que comenzó a pensar en que ese traje en lugar de beneficiarle le hacia ver mal, pero lo que ella no había notado era que cada ves que una persona se acercaba a la mesa de ellos y trataba de invitar a Hermione Harry y ron que estaban de ambos lados de ella se aliaban y asesinaban con la mirada a la persona que se iba con miedo y no se volvía a aparecer por ahí.

Hasta que llego Ginny súper contenta de la mano de luna ya con todo su cabello revuelto y luna con un vestido plata que la hacia parecer un fantasma distraído

Hola!-grito luna subiendo la voz por sobre la música

Hola-musito Hermione sin anímanos –adonde van?

A bailar!

Ah… que bueno

Y tu por que no estas bailando por ahí vi unos buenísimos!!!

Si yo también los vi-dijo luna pero se acercó y susurro- pero pobres! Estaban llenos de torposoplos! yo lo he visto!-afirmo luna y siguió meciéndose por la música

Pues por aquí no ha venido nadie…-Hermione menciono decepcionada-nadie me ha invitado a bailar

Ginny vio hacia ron y Harry que voltearon hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de la chica sabiendo que ella ya sabía el motivo por la que nadie se acercaba.

Pues claro! Como no si mira a quienes tienes a lado!

Hermione miro a los lados pero no comprendió a quien se refería Ginny

Quien?

Nadie, nadie, ven vamos a bailar

La chica no pensó 2 veces y se levanto pero cuando se disponía a irse ron la agarro de la muñeca y ella volteo con gesto de interrogación

Mmm no quieres mejor quedarte aquí? Esta…-ron ya no supo que decir

Muy lleno allá –Harry fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Como?- Hermione parecía confundida por la reacción de sus amigos

Yo la cuido que no la "apachurren"- y tiro de ella y jalo a luna, luego desaparecieron entre la multitud

Harry y ron no apartaron la vista de donde ellas desaparecieron sin decir ninguna palabra, pensando en Ginny o en Hermione hasta en luna se quedaron un buen rato así hasta que…

Se oyó un grito de terror y ambos chicos de levantaron y corrieron a la pista sacando sus varitas del bolsillo, se acercaron y vieron a una persona desmayada en el piso y al culpable parado a su lado con una larga capa negra y mascara plateada y una varita en la mano, de pronto vieron como llegaban mas muchos mas de esos seres y la gente huía se dispersaba por todo el lugar pero los mortifagos les cerraron el paso sin que tuvieran escapatoria cada uno saco su varita y señalo a algún mortifago.

Harry y ron se miraban y daban señales de que no veían a Ginny ni Hermione, entonces se separaron para buscarlas pero no veían a nadie, en cambio la batalla había comenzado y luces rojas y verdes cruzaban de todos lados hacia distintas direcciones pero a ellos lo que les importaba era ver a sus amigas de quien no había ningún rastro hasta que vieron como una cabellera roja desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina de la madriguera.

Allá!-grito Harry- acaban de entrar a la madriguera! Ron!

S-si las he visto-y con un movimiento de su varita desarmo a un mortifagos que pasaba por ahí-vamos!

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina aun sin saber que era lo que les esperaba corrían y saltaban los cuerpos que se encontraban a sus pies sin fijarse en ellos hasta que llegaron a la cocina, entraron y vieron que adentro también había guerra sin saber como los mortifagos habían seguido a Ginny y luna que estaban con la varita gritando un sinfín de hechizos contra sus oponentes pero no podían con todos ya que eran demasiados y las estaban rodeando

Expeliarmus!- grito Harry y entro en el pequeño círculo que había hecho contra sus presas por el espacio que había dejado el mortifago al ver como por la intensidad del hechizo volaba por el aire.

Se puso de espaldas a Ginny y luna y comenzaron a pelear contra ellos pero pronto Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba con ellas por que ron seguía volteando de un lado a otro buscándola, después se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la madriguera para seguir buscándola aun nervioso de lo que le pudiera pasar a ella

Y Hermione?-le dijo a Ginny

No sabemos, al entrar a la casa ella se separo y no supimos nada de ella pero creo que esta bien

Eso espero

Y siguieron peleado si hablarse ni mirarse. Pero de pronto entro un sujeto alto y con cabello rubio y cara algo demacrada al que Harry reconoció como el padre de Malfoy: lucios, el cual sabían que se había escapado de azkaban hace dos semanas pero no sabían por que estaba ahí, ya que parecía estar buscando algo, alguien…

De pronto su mirada se alegro al localizar su objetivo pero Harry no lograba ver bien que es lo que quería pues entre 3 mortifagos lo habían alejado de Ginny y luna pero al ver acercarse a ellas comprendió que a quien quería era a Ginny

GINNY!!!- grito pero su llamado tan solo logro que ella se distrajera al escucharlo pues volteo hacia Harry y no vio que lucios se acercaba a ella

Cuando hubo reaccionado ya tenia al padre de Draco enfrente y la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo el la señalo con la varita y ella callo al suelo desmayada y luna a su lado volteo a verla y agitando la varita logro mandar a lucios lejos de ellas pero a ella le dieron por detrás y no pudo seguir de pie cayendo sobre sus rodillas cayo al suelo.

Harry trato de correr hacia ellas pero no pudo ya que Bellatrix había llegado y levantando la varita apunto a Harry gritando:

Crucio! –y rio malvadamente aun con la verita en alto a ver, a ver adonde quieres ir querido Potter? Con tu adorada traidora a la sangre? Pues no lo harás! Ella se ira con nosotros y discúlpanos pero son ordenes de nuestro amo el señor tenebroso quien por cierto te manda saludos, jajaja

N-no… Ginny no!-Harry se retorcía en el suelo pero no podía hacer nada no podía liberarse y su varita había caído lejos de el

Pronto Lucius que el señor tenebroso esta impaciente! Tómala y vámonos además no tardaran en llegar los refuerzos de estos!-y miro de nuevo a Harry que se revolvía en el suelo-Crucio! -Volvió a gritar

Lucios se levanto rápido y se dirigió hacia Ginny, Harry seguía con la mirada hacia ella pero no podía hacer nada de pronto vio unas zapatillas que pasaron a su lado las cuales el reconocía eran las de Hermione que se puso entre Ginny y lucios tan rápido que el apenas la vio se encontraba despeinada y su vestido estaba algo roto en la puntas como desgarrado haciendo que sus piernas se vieran pero ella no notaba exactamente eso solo apunto con su varita a lucios que la vio con desconfianza pero no logro pensar que es lo que debía hacer exactamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido cerca de la puerta que parecía que era gente que corría hacia ellos y sin siquiera razonarlo se abalanzo contra Hermione que se espanto por la rápida acción de lucios, tiro su varita cubriéndose la cabeza y desapareció junto con lucios…

Hermione! Grito Harry sorprendido sin saber que era lo que había pasado exactamente

de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se encontraba así sino que mas de la mitad de los mortifagos que estaban ahí se vieron entre ellos y voltearon a ver el ,lugar donde se habían desparecido ellos dos hasta Bellatrix estaba en shock y se había olvidado de que estaba torturando a Harry

Maldito lucios como se atreve ¡ ella no era!-grito y los demás voltearon a verla, el amo se enojara con todos nosotros!

Se escucho unos pasos aun mas cerca de la cocina y ella miro a varios mortifagos y haciéndoles una seña dijo

Larguémonos de aquí ya no hay nada que hacer, tendremos que explicárselo al señor tenebroso –y un dejo de miedo se asomo por sus desorbitados ojos

Los demás también temerosos se vieron unos a otros y asintieron girando sobre ellos mismos y desapareciendo al instante

Bellatrix volvió a ver a Harry con todo el odio y dijo

Hasta la otra querido, espero que quieras a tu amiguita y tengas fotos de ella ya que no la veras de nuevo-y giro sobre si misma desapareciendo de la madriguera dejando a Harry algo confundido

El se levanto algo mareado y tomo su varita, miro hacia todos lados y descubro a Ginny y luna tiradas aun sobre el suelo corrió hacia ellas y comprobó que aun respiraban cosa que le tranquilizo hasta que pensó otra vez que se habían llevado a Hermione por su culpa.

Ellos pensaban llevarse a Ginny por ser a quien el mas amaba pero hermio9ne se opuso y la defendió al acabárseles el tiempo el señor Malfoy tan solo pensó en agarrar alguien querido de el y Hermione encajaba muy bien en ese perfil y en su desesperación tomo a ella llevándosela a quien sabe donde confiando en que Harry fuera por ella así lograría que se entregara a Voldemort.

Harry seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Ginny despertó y se puso enfrente de el quien no le tomo mucha importancia

Que paso? Creí que me matarían…

Se llevaron a…

Que se llevaron? A quien se llevaron?

… a Hermione

Que? Por que? Si ella ni siquiera estaba por aquí

Cuando me vio a manos de Bellatrix y a ti tirada en el suelo con lucios acercándose a ti ella no lo dudo y corrió a ponerse entre tu y el como lucios ya estaba desesperado la tomo a ella en lugar de ti- Ginny comprendió entonces que a la que querían era a ella, pero no dijo nada-y desapareció llevándosela consigo

En eso se abrió la puerta y entraron los señores Wesley y ron que le sangraba un poco la cabeza pero al ver a Harry ido y Ginny llorando por la impresión de la noticia se acerco a ellos

Donde esta Hermione_? No estaba afuera-y miro a todos lados esperando verla aparecer de un instante a otro, pero cundo vio la varita de ella en el suelo es estremeció y tomo a Harry por los hombros zarandeándolo como loco- donde esta Hermione!

S-se la llevaron…


	2. La Pieza Que Faltaba

**ok este es el2° capitulo, a y perdon por no meter a Malfoy en el primer capitulo pero es que no vi en que parte poder hacerlo, pero no se preocupen aqui si esta...**

**jejeje, ok espero que les guste y dejen Reviews!!! please!!!!**

**alientenme a terminar el FF!!!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**p.d sonara raro pero cuando lo escribi estaba escuchando la cancion de shakira: she wolf.. tal vez por eso quedo asi... jejeje**

**LA PIEZA QUE FALTABA **

Como que se la llevaron?- Ron anonadado había tirado la varita de sus manos-quien?

F-fue mi culpa- Ginny dijo cabizbaja – debieron de llevarme a mi

No, fue culpa mía no debí distraerte

No, tu no tuviste nada que debí estar mas alerta, me aterre al ver a Lucius acercándose a mi, no supe que hacer

Pero no debí haberte llamado, y yo también me distraje por eso Bellatrix me atrapo a mi, no pude moverme y Hermione se abalanzo hacia ti y como se les acababa el tiempo se la llevaron

Lo que querían era una persona cercana a ti para llevarte a el- Ginny comenzó a llorar- es una trampa el te quiere matar…

Ron después de escuchar lo ocurrido se dirigió al sillón se dejo caer y tapo su cara con sus manos y sin importar donde se encontraba lloro en silencio.

Fue culpa mía, no debí dejar que se alejara de mi en la fiesta podría haber pasado cualquier cosa pero la deje ir, debí protegerla…

Tú no tienes la culpa, era mi responsabilidad ya que los estoy exponiendo a un gran peligro…

No, no fue mi culpa…

Tranquilo –dijo Harry por fin consolándolo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico-la recuperaremos

Pero la torturaran…

Ella es fuerte, no te preocupes..- la verdad es que sabia que eso no era nada seguro pero no podía dejar que su amigo se derrumbara también ya que el se sentía realmente mal por la perdida de su amiga y no soportaría otra mas…

Hermione no sabia donde se encontraba tan solo cuando termino de aparecerse la sujetaron y amarraron tapándole los ojos, tirada en el piso desconocía completamente que es lo que pasaría con ella peor sabia que no era nada bueno, se escuchaban voces no muy lejos de ahí pero tenia que concentrarse para poder comprender bien que es lo que decían...

Te equivocaste!- una voz de mujer le reprochaba algo a otra

Pero eso no importa el lo aceptara igual ya que lo que importa es que el conozca la persona- la voz que respondió fue de hombre – alguien a quien quiera…-se que do pensativo aun sin convencerse de su propia respuesta

Además esto también ha sido su culpa! No me ayudaron no intervinieron para que nadie evitara que me la llevara!

Eso era tu problema!- ni siquiera pudiste contra una jovencita desarmada e inconsciente! Ahora el nos matara!- Bellatrix se oía nerviosa y paseaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo

En eso se oyó que alguien entraba por la puerta y a grandes zancadas se unía con el resto, el cual había quedado completamente callado

Donde esta?!? .-su voz parecía rasposa pero clara y hacia temblar a las personas que la oían DONDE ESTA?!?!-grito al ver que nadie contestaba

Señor una chica se interpuso y…

Que? Que una chica?- te di otra oportunidad Lucius! Y la has desaprovechado! Tu deshonora hacia el señor tenebroso llegara a todos tus parientes!-alzo su varita dispuesto a maldecir al pobre de Lucius pero alguien intervino

S-señor!

Voldemort volvió a ver a la persona que lo interrumpía y le sorprendió ver a Bellatrix

Vaya veo que temes por la vida de tu cuñado bella o es acaso que temes por la tuya ya que tu también estabas ahí

S-señor s-si hemos traído a una chica- bella bajo la cara e hizo una reverencia

Dos mortifagos entraron a la habitación donde se hallaba Hermione y la alzaron por los cabellos haciendo que Hermione chillara de dolor, la condujeron frente al señor tenebroso y se retiraron enseguida

Es la amiga de Potter!, la sangre sucia! La que es muy inteligente y por ella Potter ha salido muchas veces airoso!

Vaya veamos que tenemos aquí… quítenle las ataduras!- y un mortifago tembloroso le quito la venda de los ojos y de las manos

Hermione miro espantada hacia todos lados hasta darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a Voldemort que la miraba curioso, ella soltó un gritito de susto y retrocedió unos pasos

Dime quien eres!- demando ferozmente

Ella no contesto cosa que enfureció un poco a Voldemort…

DIME QUIEN ERES!!!

h-Hermione G-Granger… -bajo la mirada y se encogió un poco

y que relación llevas con Harry Potter?

Y-yo soy su amiga…

Y dime estarías dispuesta a cambiarte de bando?

La pregunta sorprendió a todos que levantaran la cara y miraron a Voldemort que casi reía

Lo harías?

NO! – fue la primera vez que ella alzo la voz y se veía que temblaba pero no bajo la cara- yo jamás me uniré a ti! Primero muerta!

Vaya eso si te lo puedo conceder…-apuntó con su varita a Hermione – Crucio!

Hermione se retorció en el suelo pero no grito y cuando el hechizo ceso pico apoco fue levantándose hasta ponerse cara a cara a Voldemort

Vaya así que eres una Gryffindor eres Valiente niña , muy valiente…-miro a Lucius y dijo-de acuerdo Lucius te perdono la vida esta muchachita te ha salvado.- miro de nuevo a Hermione- y dime me dijeron que eres inteligente y que Potter necesita de ti es eso cierto?

Y-yo no soy tan indispensable

O si lo eres al negarlo lo estas protegiendo… yo creo que el te buscara hasta encontrarte y ahí podre matarlo…

NO el no me vendrá a buscarme…

Si lo hará pero por ahora el no sabe donde te encuentras y estará desesperado… se descubrirá y podremos atacarlo haremos sufrir pero tu… tu pequeña por ahora eres muy importante, eres la pieza que faltaba para hacer que el pierda la razón… ahora veamos que haremos contigo. Dime Lucius donde esta tu hijo ahora?

El esta en la casa, en la mansión Malfoy – dijo Lucius confundido

Muy bien-toco su marca y pronto Draco hizo acto de presencia reverenciando a Voldemort

De pronto se dio cuenta de la persona que tenia a lado y haciendo cara de asombro pregunto

Q-que hace ella aquí?

Pues Draco… tu trabajo será cuidarla, se quedara en tu casa

Q-que yo tengo que cuidarla?

Si y ella es muy importante así que… hazle lo que quieras pero no la mates o yo te matare a ti estoy seguro de que nuestra pequeña invitada pronto sedera a formar parte de nuestro grupo…

Y donde se supone que la cuidare?

En tu casa- Lucius y Draco se miraron entre si pero no quisieron contrariar a su amo y asintieron- Narcisa y Lucius harán otra misión por el momento. Dolohov Yalex vigilen la casa de los Malfoy que no se intente escapar ya que dentro de la casa solo estará Draco por que para los demás tengo unas misiones diferentes…

Yo puedo cuidarle sola…

Así como pudiste matar al viejo de Dumbledore?

P-pero eso era diferente

NO ME CONTRADIGAS! Ellos vigilarán la casa por fuera y tu trataras a nuestra invitada como se merece si ella se porta mal pues podrás hacerle lo que tu quieras… excepto matarla por supuesto, pero creo que ella no corre ese riesgo…

Los demás rieron discretamente pero al sentir la mirada de su señor se callaron en un instante

Draco estaba sorprendido tanto como Hermione que se había quedado sin habla

Draco que esperas? Estoy segura que ella querrá descansar después de todo este ajetreo- dijo Voldemort dibujando un pequeña y deforme sonrisa en su pálido rostro

Y-yo – iba a replicar pero la mirada de su padre lo hizo callar y dirigiéndose a Hermione la alzo de un brazo y desapareció seguido de lo otros dos mortifagos.

Muy bien continuemos…

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en un salón en penumbra en el cual solo distinguía el fino rostro de Draco y sentía su brazo arrastrándola hacia otro pasillo que estaba casi oscuro

Adonde me llevas!?

Draco no contesto solo se limito a mirarla con odio y siguió caminando

Contesta a donde me llevas?!

Por toda contestación el abrió una puerta y la arrojo dentro de ella con tanta fuerza que cuando cayo en el suelo uno de los delgados tirantes que tenia su vestido se rompió dejado ver su blanca y delicada piel…

Ella se puso roja y se volteo el se quedo mirándola unos instantes, después se fue cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Indignada por el comportamiento de Draco se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta la abrió y lo siguió hasta lo que parecía un largo comedor antiguo en el cual el se sentó y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de ella lo había seguido

Que haces aqui? Sangre sucia?-rio burlonamente-este no es tu sitio

Ella se sintió insultada pero no quiso comenzar una pelea después de todo ella estaba en "territorio desconocido"

n-nada solo estaba curioseando te importa?- ella llevaba su mano en el hombro uniendo su tirante roto.

Vete al cuarto y no salgas de ahí si no quieres que te arroje a las criaturas que vigilan la casa

Pero tu amo te a dio que me trates bien que no se te olvide… y no pretenderás ignorarlo o si?

El muchacho se callo y la miro con odio, tenia razón, hasta fuera de la escuela lo hacia parecer tonto

No me importa lo que diga te matare si no me obedeces

O vaya lo desobedecerás? – al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Draco ella pensó que con eso ya había conseguido algo a favor de ella- que crees que te haga si sabes que no has hecho lo que el dijo? –

¿A ti que te importe lo que me haga el?

Tienes razón si te mata no me importa en lo mas mínimo al menos se que si tienen que escoger, me escogería a mi y a ti te mataría

El chico exasperado por la actitud de ella se alzo de su silla y fue a donde se encontraba ella el sujeto de los brazos

No te pases Granger si el no te m mata lo hare yo.

Mira como tiemblo Malfoy

El chico se acerco mas hacia ella y por el terror que eso le causo ella soltó la mano que sujetaba el tirante y de nuevo se asomo su blanca piel, el paso la mirada y tuvo el impulso de tocar ese pedazo de piel que tenia a su alcance pero de pronto pensó- _es una sangre sucia_- le aflojo la fuerza de los brazos- _pero esta…-_meneo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación y se alejo de ella

Vete a tu cuarto y espera ahí al rato te subirán la cena- y volvió a sentarse en su sitio y no la miro otra vez

P-pero…

Que te vayas he dicho o te llevo al sótano

Ella se dio media vuelta y se marcho pensando- mi cuarto… en verdad a dicho eso?-tardo un rato en ubicarse ya que la casa era en verdad grande cuando reconoció un pasillo logro llegar a donde Malfoy le había dicho que se quedara y abrió la puerta.

Busco a tientas un interruptor cuando lo hubo descubierto pudo ver la habitación donde se encontraba parecía viejas pero era muy elegante la cama tenia una ligera tela asemejando un pabellón y el piso era de alfombra tenia diferentes armarios todos vacios y un gran espejo a lado de la cama acompañado de cajones los cuales Hermione abrió encontrando de todo un poco en una había viejos libros de magia en otro peines de distintos materiales con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y en el ultimo diferentes tipos de joyas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Hermione soltó un pequeño gritito el cual hizo que los 3 elfos domésticos se detuvieran en seco casi dejando caer las ropas que llevaban en sus manos.

Estaban cubiertos tan solo por un feo y viejo trató sucio, tenían las orejas puntiagudas y ojos grandes que miraban a Hermione asombrados.

El señor Malfoy ha pedido que le trajéramos estas ropas-dijo uno que parecía el mas joven de los tres

Eran de la señora Malfoy pero ella ya las dejo de usar antes que el joven Malfoy naciera- dijo el mas viejo

Dijo que se las pusiera en lugar del feo vestido que tiene.-la figura que hablo tenia una voz femenina y algo dulce cosa extraña por su aspecto.

Se trataba de una elfina algo bajita y se veía joven cuando vio que Hermione la veía, bajo la cabeza

El joven Malfoy me ha pedido que le sirva a usted por el momento- ella llevaba una bandeja de comida la cual se veía muy apetitosa y para el hambre que etnia ella le parecía un manjar.

G-gracias

Los elfos se retiraron dejando la ropa sobre la cama y se retiraron dejando a Hermione con la elfina

La señorita… mmm-se quedo pensativa no sabia como exactamente llamarla-disculpe pero me podría decir como apetece que la llame ¿ -y al mismo tiempo hizo una reverencia

Y-yo me llamo Hermione Granger- y una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la elfina

Disculpe señorita Granger pero es usted acaso la persona de la que tanto me ha contado Dobby? La que hace ropa para los elfos? Y lucha para que sean libres?

Si claro yo soy encantada- y le tendió una mano a la elfina que la veía sorprendida

Lo siento pero la misión de un elfo domestico es servir a su amo y en este caso es el señor Malfoy yo no puedo llegar a su altura…

Tonterías además yo no soy tu ama o si? Malfoy te ha pedido que me ayudes y todo pero no soy tu ama, no del todo

B-bueno eso si…

Vamos ven-acerco una silla, tomo la bandeja poniéndola en la mesa de a lado y le ofreció asiento

N-no lo se si el señor Malfoy me ve…

No te vera vamos y si te ve yo lo arreglo- la elfina se dejo convencer y se sentó en el mullido sillón que le había ofrecido

Y dime como te llamas?

Yo me llamo Seelie y sirvo a la familia Malfoy desde hace muchas generaciones

A vaya, que fastidio! Y dime hay alguna forma de salir de aquí sin que alguien lo note?

Seelie se quedo pensando pero negó con la cabeza

No todas las salidas han sido selladas en este momento tan solo se puede salir por la puerta principal pero esta vigilada por esas personas cum capas- y señalo la ventana que hasta ahora Hermione no había visto, daba a la puerta principal o al menos eso creyó era un gran portón negro y con 2 postes con serpientes de piedras y vio a los 2 mortifagos que había visto cuando fue llevada con el señor tenebroso

A-ah bueno gracias – se entristeció pues parte de ella había hecho ilusiones que ella la ayudara a salir

Pero aquí es un buen lugar para vivir los señores casi ya no están así que podemos hacer lo que queramos…

Me da gusto –para ella eso era un encierro en todas las formas posibles

Vamos come te ves muy pálida, el joven Malfoy nos dijo que te tratáramos bien

Ja, ese idiota- acerco la bandeja y tomo un pan que había en ella-estoy encerrada con el la ultima persona que quisiera en este mundo }

La elfina dejo a Hermione echando chispas de dirigió a la salida y antes de salir dijo

Si usted necesita algo puede llamarme y desapareció

Hermione después de comer se acerco a la cama donde habían dejado los vestidos y los tomo; eran realmente hermosos aunque parecidos a los de Bellatrix pero tenían un poco más de forma y colores como rojo cobrizo y verde esmeralda.

Se probo uno que le gusto y le quedo a la perfección de hecho s e imagino ser una de las princesas que su padre le contaba de los fantasticos cuentos donde las brujas son malas. El escote no era muy pronunciado tan solo dejaba ver una parte de su piel y le llegaba hasta los tobillos

Mmm –había perdido sus zapatillas se asomo a uno de los armarios metió los vestidos acomodándolos suavemente cuando abrió el otro armario descubrió que estaba lleno de túnicas y zapatillas que curiosamente eran su talla, se probo unas y le encantaron.

Pero ella quería explorar la mansión Malfoy una parte de ella quería darle las gracias a Draco, sin embargo otra parte sabia que aun que lo hiciera el tan solo la insultaría

Al final su lado de ir a darle las gracias gano y abrió la puerta temerosa salió al pasillo estaba oscuro pero ella siguió caminando, hasta llegar al pasillo que reconoció por el cual había llegado al comedor, pero llegando ahí no había nadie, siguió caminando y encontró una puerta la abrió y entro era otra alcoba pero esta era distinta la cama era mas chica pero mas cómoda ya que al sentarse se hundió en ella solo había un espejo y era pequeño a la altura de la cara y una mesita en la cual estaba…

La mano de la gloria…- estaba en la habitación de Malfoy! se sonrojo un poco sin saber el verdadero motivo de ello y salió rápidamente como pudo regreso al pasillo en que se encontraba su alcoba pero antes de entrar a ella escucho voces dentro de ella: era Malfoy! Y una voz igual d conocida.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y vio a la pequeña elfina de hace un rato cubriéndose la cara en el suelo y a Malfoy con gesto de querer pegarle…

Te dije que la cuidaras! Eso era que no la dejaras sola!

Malfoy! Entro rápidamente justamente antes de que el la pegara a la pobre elfina que temblaba de miedo.

Donde estabas?! Te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto!

Seelie vete por favor- la elfina obedeció sin rechistar y salió del cuarto dejándolos solos

Maldita Granger si te digo algo es para que obedezcas…

Y que soy yo para obedecerte a ti? Tu no eres nada mío es mas estoy obligada a quedarme aquí contigo no estoy por gusto!

Y crees que a mi me gusta ser el niñero de una miserable sangre sucia? Es repugnante!

Te han degradado Malfoy acéptalo.

Si tan siquiera hubiera matado al maldito viejo loco ese…

T-tu no lo hubieras hecho – a Hermione le tembló la voz no sabia si eso era cierto pero como Harry solo le había dado unas pequeñas explicaciones de lo que había sucedido en la torre ella tenia que investigar por si sola

Y-yo tal vez y si lo hubiera hecho…

Mentira, no lo habrías hecho, Malfoy tu no eres un asesino…

Y tú que sabes? Tu no eres nadie para decirme que o que no soy!

P-pero…- Malfoy se dirigió a ella lentamente y ella dio pasos atrás hasta tocar la pared…

Si no fuera por que el señor tenebroso ordeno que no te matara lo haría en este instante

De pronto se percato de lo cerca que se hallaba de ella y diviso el escote del vestido desde arriba, ella solo mantenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo que le producía que el se acercara tanto…

El se alejo de inmediato y fue hasta el otro extremo del cuarto

Y-yo tan solo quería…

Mejor cállate y escúchame no quiero que andes paseando sola por ahí la mansión esta llena de trampas y cosas que no se alegraran de verte, por algo te di elfo…

Ellos no son nuestros sirvientes! Son seres vivos que tiene derechos a no ser maltratados!

Si, si bueno como quieras pero mientras no los liberes ellos seguirán siendo sirvientes, Seelie es una de las más jóvenes creo que te será útil así que no salgas de tu cuarto sin ella y te he dado algo de ropa…

A si de eso muchas gracias, m-me quedaron bien

Fue hasta ese instante que el reparo lo bien que se veía con el vestido que llevaba puesto. Pero ignoro los comentarios de ella. le quedaban claro que no podía ir por ahí vistiéndose como una pordiosera con ese vestido que dejaba ver mucho mas de lo que era debido, pero el no dejaba de imaginarse la blanca piel de ella

Malfoy?- la chica interrumpió sus largos pensamientos que el borro instantáneamente, que era lo que ele pasaba? Ella no era de su clase

C-claro por allá al final del pasillo hay un baño si quieres puedes bañarte ahí solo dile a…

…a Seelie que me acompañe, lo se, lo se

Si mmm- se dirigió a al puerta y salió de ahí con la mirada perdida

Que le pasará? Bueno que importa… le diré a Seelie que me prepare un buen baño caliente y se recostó en la cama de pronto como un torbellino llego a su cabeza el hecho de que estaba en la casa enemiga y que sus amigos estarían como locos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se había metido a su alcoba y no había salido de ahí en todo el día y noche Harry igual el hecho de perder a su querida amiga los desanimaba cada vez que se disponían a salir

Ron, Harry- Ginny llamo a la puerta antes de abrirla y encontrar a sus dos amigos tirados en la cama mirando al infinito.

Que quieres? –dijo Ron al fin de un rato donde ella los vio fijamente

Que vayan a comer mama ya esta preocupada, Bill y Fleur ya se van de luna de miel y quiere que vayan a despedirlos…

No gracias- Harry se volteo hacia la pared la miro con curiosidad

Vamos no pueden quedarse así todo el tiempo, a ella no le habría gustado, hay que hacer un plan y salir por ella

A donde? A donde hay que ir? Tienes idea de donde esta?-ron se incorporo rápidamente

N-no pero hay que buscar nada llega por estar acostados sin hacer nada, mírense ni siquiera se han cambiado la ropa!

Y que? Intentaremos razonar aquí…-Harry dijo desganado

NO! Ahora levántense! No quiero verlos mas así- tiro de las sabanas sobre la cama con tanta fuerza que los tiro- ahora vámonos!

A donde?

A despedir a Bill y luego a planear algo para encontrar a Hermione

B-bueno-tercio Harry levantándose perezosamente

Salieron de la alcoba y fueron la cocina donde todos estaban distraídos y disimulaban su tristeza sonriendo vagamente

Queridos! Que bueno que decidieron salir de ahí ya es tarde y no han comido deben de estar hambrientos!-comenzó a hablar la señora Weasley

No la verdad no tengo hambre gracias…

Si mama yo tampoco solo venimos a despedir a Bill

Bueno gracias- Bill salió de la gente que lo rodeaba despidiéndolo – estoy seguro que la encontraremos… nos mantendremos en contacto por si sabemos algo.

De acuerdo gracias

Y se marcharon después de despedirse de su mama que tenía lágrimas en los ojos…

Bien ahora hay que pensar que haremos con Hermione-Ginny se sentó en el sillón y voltio a ver a Harry y ron

Pero que quieres que hagamos?-Harry se sentó enfrente de ella

Donde quieres que busquemos?-ron tomo asiento al lado de Harry

No lo se! Pero hay que comenzar en algún lugar!

No podemos…-Harry bajo la cabeza- sin Hermione…

… sin Hermione no somos nada.

Ella es la pieza que nos falta…

ok

que les parecio? bueno? pesimo? exagerado?

diganme con confianza!!!

jejeje gracias a las personas que lo han leido, muchas muchas gracias...

nos vemos en el siguiente capitlo, probablemente la proxima semana, sale?

ok bye!


	3. Te ayudo?

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. TE AYUDO?

Es que acaso la piensas abandonar?-Ginny se había enojado ya por la actitud tan deplorable de los chicos

Pero por supuesto que no!- Harry reacciono enojado – como crees que la abandonaremos?

Pues entonces ándenle vamos a buscarla!

tu no iras!- Harry se levanto de donde estaba sentado

Pero como crees que no voy a ir? Tengo que ir!

Es cierto Ginny si ellos te querían a ti para que vas a arriesgarte? – Ron miro a su hermana – o acaso les vas a decir a los mortifagos que te lleven a ti y que regresen a ella?

Pero… no la puedo dejar sola ella me salvo tengo que hacer algo por ella. Quiero ayudarles.

Lo se, se que quieres ayudar pero no creo que si vas pueda haber algún cambio que quedarte aquí, lo importante es que todos estén seguros hasta saber que planea Voldemort. Tu no iras y punto.

Ginny bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada por unos instantes, ellos tenían razón no podría arriesgarse así, ella sabría que los seguidores de Voldemort no devolverían a Hermione tan fácil…

Ok pero al menos les ayudare a planear que es lo que vana hacer.

De acuerdo, primero tenemos que ver a donde vamos primero.

Les avisamos a sus padres? – Ron se sintió incomodo al decirlo; como le iban a decir a los señores Granger que su hija estaba secuestrada y no tenían la mas mínima idea de donde estaba

Pues deberíamos, peor creo que no seria bueno preocuparlos sin tener algo que responder a sus preguntas.

Mejor esperamos a tener la mas mínima respuesta por el lado de ellos… - Harry siguió pensando que era su culpa, el sabia que esto seria peligroso pero no pensó que seria tan pronto. Además ni nosotros sabemos la ubicación de la casa de Hermione y menos ahora que la escondió bajo hechizos.

De acuerdo, veamos que hay que hacer a donde iremos. – Ginny rápidamente se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a pensar en lugares donde buscarla.

A donde iremos? Te recuerdo que tu no iras! - Harry y Ron respondieron en coro

Bueno, bueno a donde irán. Que creen que Voldemort pensara cuando se trata de lugares? Adonde ira?

Ginny el no es una persona normal, no piensa claro, tendremos que comenzar por donde sea a pedir pistas si alguien ha visto a un mortifago que nos avise, le podremos sacar información.- la voz de Harry se oía mas fuerte, parecía que había vuelto su decisión.

¿el callejón Diagon? – dijo Ron

Podría ser… pero no pienso que los mortifagos estén tomándose una cerveza en el caldero chorreante o si Ron?

Ellos solo llegan, asustan a la gente y se van a quien sabe donde!- dijo Ginny decepcionada.

Yo solo decía… -ron bajo la cabeza.

Tienes razón hay que comenzar por algún lado y nosotros comenzaremos por ahí! – Harry se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a su cuarto.- no dejaremos a Hermione en manos de Voldemort la recuperaremos!

Ron también se levanto y con decisión pensó que tal vez no la encontrarían fácilmente pero que si lo harían, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Habían pasado 4 semanas desde que había sido llevada a la mansión Malfoy pero Hermione se había adaptado ya, al principio se había intentado escapar, pero los mortifagos de la entrada la regresaron a rastras a la casa después reflexionando no había sido muy buena idea distraerlos y salir corriendo como loca hacia la puerta…

Después había explorado la mansión y descubrió una maravillosa biblioteca llena de textos antiguos y toda clase de libros que la fascinaron, así con la ayuda de Seelie había podido ir de su habitación a la biblioteca y no ser vista por Malfoy.

Había pensado que no valía la pena tratar de escapar, al menos no por el momento, la tenían muy vigilada, además tenia que confiar en sus amigos, después de todo ellos no la abandonarían, pero un mes era insoportable, ella en una casa desconocida y con una persona que no soportaba, aunque tenia que aceptar que después de la segunda semana el ya no la llamaba sangre sucia solo se limitaba a verla pasar y mirar a otro lado con indiferencia, solo con algún que otro comentario de que no anduviera vagando por ahí como si fuera su casa.

Era como si el ya no la odiara tanto, cosa casi absurda pensó pero después de todo no lo detestaba tanto como ella se lo imaginaba, después de todo el no tenia la culpa de haber crecido con las creencias que le habían inculcado su familia, ni mucho menos ser controlado por un mago tenebroso, pero después de 6 años de maltratos en publico no era tan fácil que ella lo dejara pasar así nada mas.

Al principio de la 5 semana ella no se había topado con Malfoy ni una sola vez, lo cual se le hacia raro ya que el siempre permanecía en casa.

Mejor para ella pensó así podría andar en la casa sin ninguna preocupación, estaba en su habitación con un camisón hasta la rodilla cuando oyó que alguien estaba en la parte de debajo de la casa, parecía como si estuviera tirando todo a su paso, tal vez un ladrón? Pero se le hizo estúpido pensar que un ladrón entraría en esa casa, no estaba ya en el mundo muggle, no tenia que preocuparse por eso, ahora podía preocuparse por cosas mucho peores.

Su curiosidad pudo mas y sin pensarlo ni llamar a seelie se salió de su cama y fue había la planta baja, sigilosamente bajo las escaleras y se asomo al hall de la casa y vio a…

Malfoy! Que te paso???

Malfoy estaba bañado en sangre y tenia moretones en su cara, parecía que o hurieran golpeado por días

El alzo su cabeza y trato de levantarse del suelo al ver que tenia a Hermione enfrente de el mirándolo con curiosidad

A ti que te importa, maldita sangre s…- no pudo seguir volvió a caer del dolor que sentía.

Te ayudo?- Hermione no sabia por que lo hacia pero no podía dejarlo ahí tirado y que se muriera cuando ella lo pudo haber ayudado tal vez si se desmaya pueda irme… -penso- pero todavía quedaba el asunto de los mortifagos de afuera además no podía hacer algo tan malo.

No! Déjame, no me toques!

Cállate y mejor apurémonos que tengo sueño

El no dijo mas no quería que ella lo viera así era denigrante pero no podía hacer otra cosa mas si no quería quedarse tirado en medio de la casa…

Vamos acuéstate- habían llegado a la habitación de Malfoy

Granger como sabias que esta era mi habitación?

Yo… -ella no le había contado que en su primer día ahí se había topado con su habitación- solo lo intuí, vamos ya acuéstate llamare a seelie para que me ayude.

Seelie apareció justo cuando Hermione pronuncio su nombre. Se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy en ese estado pero reacciono ante la voz de Hermione.

Vamos seelie ayúdame trae algo… déjame pensar tienen plantas curativas aquí?

Si, la señora Malfoy las tiene en la cocina, yo se preparar una poción par curar algunas heridas si quiere la puedo preparar.

Si, anda ve y apúrate por favor.

Seelie se fue y al cabo de un rato regreso con una poción verdosa y espesa, se acerco a la cama y mirando a Hermione que veía a Malfoy algo preocupada se dispuso a curar las heridas con lo que traía, de vez en cuando Malfoy soltaba un alarido pero volvía a cerrar sus ojos tal vez por el dolor que le causaba aquello cuando seelie por fin termino Malfoy parecía mejor, al menos había dejado de sangrar.

Dime Malfoy que te paso? Quien te hizo eso?

Que te importa Granger, metete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz.

Solo quería saber pero se que no debo preocuparme por ti. Si te mueres a mi que?

Apoco te preocupas por mi Granger? Vaya que tierno de tu parte

Hermione se volteo y se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando Malfoy comenzó a hablar.

Me castigo… el señor tenebroso, me dijo que ya me había tardado en hacerte cambiar de bandos y que si no te hacia cambiar de opinión pronto me… mataría.

Pero a ti que? Soy yo a la que me debería de castigar a ti por que? Soy yo la que no a aceptado

El señor tenebroso no ve quien es el culpable si no con quien se puede desquitar. Además el fue el que me encargo esa estúpida misión, y soy yo el que no te a hecho cambiar de opinión.

Yo no me cambiare de bando, no importa lo que hagas.

Entonces ya vez moriré por tu causa, que absurdo no? – una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Malfoy.

Mmm si mucho.

No te preocupes Granger tu te cambiaras de bando no importa que tenga que hacer. Y después que el señor tenebroso haga lo que sea que hará contigo, yo buscare la manera de vengarme por estas heridas hechas por tu causa. – sin decir mas se acomodo e su cama y cerro los ojos al oír cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

No sabia por que lo hacia; por que seguía molestando a ella, si desde Hogwarts cada ves que la molestaba se sentía bien hasta que se daba cuenta que ya no le prestaba atención a sus insultos y se tenia que desquitar con Goyle y Crabbe se sentía estúpido al llamarla sangre sucia pero le gustaba ver su cara con esa mirada era tan linda... Cuando ella llego a su casa le había molestado, pero en algún momento se había acostumbrado a eso y hasta le agradaba saber que ella estaba ahí. Era odioso sentir algo así por una chica como ella. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se percataba de su aroma y le hacia sentir ganas de estar con ella pero no se lo podía permitir no por que no fuera correcto si no por que ella jamás querría algo con el.

Hermione había llegado a su habitación no sabia por que lo había ayudado tal vez porque se sintió mal al verlo herido, no sabia pero el hablar con el le hacia sentir bien, tantos años de maltrato tenían que haber hecho que lo odiara pero no era así ella lo … no, no podía ser cierto, se recostó en su cama y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Apenas se había acostado cuando sintió que alguien le susurraba al oído; yo también te quiero Hermione. Era un voz conocida… era Malfoy? Se levanto corriendo y… era un sueño. Vaya que tonta pero por que había tenido ese sueño? Era obvio que Malfoy jamás haría algo así. Que le pasaba? Volvió a acostarse pensando más y más en Ron y Harry y todo lo que había perdido y en lo que ahora tenia…

* * *

Nada ! no hay nada en mas de un mes no hay nada!- la voz de ron recorría la madriguera retumbando por los rincones- como es eso posible?

Vamos Ron no hay que rendirnos, sabes que la encontraremos-Ginny le daba ánimos a su hermano sabiendo que los resultados de aquellas interminables búsquedas eran un fracaso.

No habían encontrado nada en el callejón Diagon y cada vez que alguien les daba una pista de un mortifago cuando ellos llegaban ya no había nadie. Mas de un mes buscando y los mortifagos aparecían muy poco y cuando lo hacían era lo mas breve posible, no había posibilidad que ellos los atraparan.

Pero que les pasa a esos tipos?- Harry también estaba fastidiado, no había la mas mínima señal de Hermione – por que no atacan? Recuerdan la ultima vez que estuvieron tan calmados? Su ataque casi destruye el ministerio? Que estarán tramando ahora?

Quien sabe Harry… no hay pista de ellos, solo unas pocas personas desaparecidas eso es todo y ninguna parece lo suficientemente importante ya que las matan enseguida.- Ginny recordaba las paginas del profeta en la que cada semana anunciaban las muertes de personas que habían desaparecido hace poco.

No tiene sentido, seguir buscando…no la vamos a encontrar… - Ron ya no sabia que hacer casi no comía y dormía poco pensando en Hermione

_Lo siento en verdad pero es que me fue mal en la escuela asi que tuve que dejar la computadora por un rato, solo venia de contrabando algunas ocasiones pero no me daba tiempo de terminar un capitulo, y bueno se que esta corto pero es que las ideas las tengo revueltas... cada vez que se me ocurre algo lo escribo pero no puedo unirlos... lo cual me choca pero bueno ya encontrare alguna manera..._

_gracias a los que estan siguiendo la historia, no sabn lo que sgnifica para mi... de pequeña me encantaba la idea de ser escritora, por mis locos cuentos... pero en fin espero les guste y de nuevo disculapen por tanto tiempo sin actualaizar, tratare de hacerlo ma seguido..._

_ok bye, sigan leyendo y dejando reviews por fis._


	4. Dejame explicarte

Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**DEJAME EXPILICARTE**

Hermione iba dispuesta a tomar un baño, abrió la puerta pero al voltearse sintió que le jalaban el pelo ella trato de gritar sin embargo le taparon la boca. Cerro los ojos y cuando tuvo la fuerza de abrirlos vio a uno de los mortifagos que cuidaba la puerta cara a cara ella trato de zafarse horrorizada pero el otro que le jalo del cabello le ato las manos en la espalda

Veamos… tu que dices? Que crees que le podamos hacer?-miro al otro el cual miro con lujuria a Hermione haciendo que ella temiera mas.

Bueno eso depende de lo que ella tenga debajo de estas ropas!-y con fuerza rompió el vestido que ella tenia dejándola solo con una pequeña porción de tela

No esta mal yo creo que es suficiente para los dos, no crees?

Si creo que si, tu que opinas?- y tomo a Hermione por la cintura que peleo pero era imposible que ella se soltara.

Creo que dice que si – se burlo el otro

Si ella esta de acuerdo no veo el problema- comenzó a besarla por el cuello y ella logro zafarse de la tela que tapaba su boca mordiendo su oreja derecha haciendo que el mortifago gritara de dolor

Maldita! Me la pagaras! –avanzo a ella con paso definido y ella retrocedió un poco

M-MALFOY!!! MALFOY¡!!

No esta en casa!

Nos dejo al mando que te parece?- acaricio una mejilla de Hermione y la jalo de nuevo por el pelo comenzó a recorrer el muslo interior de ella haciendo que se tensara completamente

Aaaaahhhh! – no sabia que hacer no podía pelear y ellos no desistirían de hacerla suya pero al menos lucharía – ayuda!!!!

La puerta del baño se abrió y por el quicio se vio la larga figura de Malfoy quien atónito la azoto y tomando aire se puso rujo de furia arrojándose contra el que tenia a Hermione

Maldito! Como te atreves! – alzo su varita y el sujeto se fue a estrellar con la bañera

Que te crees? Pequeño Malfoy? Que tu tienes autoridad sobre nosotros? Estas muy equivocado!

Yo no pero que crees que diga tu amo al saber que intentaste pasarte con ella?-y señalo a Hermione que se tapaba con la poca ropa que le habían dejado.

A el no le importara!

Yo digo que si ya que el quiere que ella se nos una y ustedes no la convencen muy bien que digamos…

Mmm el no lo sabrá! Vamos no la quieras toda para ti! No me digas que tu no la deseas mírala esta bien…

Cállate! No puedo desear a una… - su voz se corto el ya no podía llamarla así algo se lo impedía

Amenazo con tocar su marca para llamar a Voldemort y ellos haciendo muecas desaparecieron.

Estas bien? – se acerco a Hermione que seguía tirada en el suelo…

S-s-i eso creo

Ellos te hicieron algo? – la miro extraño mientras la ayudaba a levantarla por la cintura

N-no – el contacto de su mano con su piel se sentía muy bien era cálido y daba sensación de comodidad

Bueno entonces toma tu baño y te espero afuera aunque no creo que vuelvan pero mejor no hay que arriesgarnos

De acuerdo- ella se dio media vuelta y Draco salió del baño se recargo en una pared y su mirada se perdió.

Un rato después ella salió del baño con un blusón de tirantes y corto hasta antes de la rodilla color blanco

V-vamos te acompaño –el se quedo sin habla después de todo ella tenia un muy buen cuero no podía culpar a los demás por querer aprovecharse de ella

Llegaron a la habitación de ella y entraron ella se metió en la cama y el la vio desde la puerta

Ya ves por eso te dije que no anduvieras sola por la mansión. Le diré a seelie que este al pendiente de ti.

NO! No te vayas no me siento bien estando aquí sola.

Malfoy no sabia que hacer, quedarse en su cuarto? Si lo hacia no sabia como reaccionaria su cuerpo. Ya que en ese momento solo quería quedarse y aprovechar el momento para decirle tantas cosas que quería decirle.

Q-quieres que me quede?-la voz de Malfoy tembló por saber la respuesta, y si decía que no? Solo quedaría como un pervertido que se quiere aprovechar de ella…

S-si… quédate por favor. – ella no sabia que le había impulsado a decir eso pero lo había dicho, y eso era lo que sentía en realidad pero decirlo abiertamente era algo extraño.

Malfoy cerro la puerta detrás de si, jalo un sillón cerca de la cama de ella y se sentó.

Y tu no tienes miedo de mi?- no sabia de donde había salido eso pero lo dijo.- deberías después de todo soy un mortifago, y podría hacerte daño.

No lo creo, si quisieras haberme hecho algo ya lo habrías he…-su voz se apago hasta que por fin dijo-Malfoy… tu no me deseas?- tenia esa pregunta desde hace tiempo pero por algún motivo en ese instante no lo había pensado sino dicho… se puso roja y miro hacia otro lado, como se le ocurría esa pregunta hasta ella podía haberse respondido sin preguntar.

El chico se quedo boquiabierto no había planteado que le preguntara algo así no sabia si contestarle sinceramente o mentirle… mentirle seguramente

Me encuentras tan sucia? No estoy a tu altura? O es que acaso no soy atractiva para ti…-la chica al ver que no contestaba había pensado lo peor; que era muy poca cosa para el

T-tu eres muy bonita…

Si?- se sonrojo ligeramente a la luz de la lámpara que se hallaba cerca de la cama eso hizo que se viera en verdad hermosa…

E-eres… s-si te he llegado a desear. – las palabras salieron de su boca como si no fueran suyas

Enserio?

El avanzo lentamente y deslizo por la orilla de su cama hasta llegar muy cerca de al cara de ella que lo miraba pero su cuerpo no se movía era como si quisiera estar cerca de el

Si te deseo con todo mi ser…- era mejor ser franco de una vez por todas se acerco aun mas haciendo que quedaran tan cerca como para poder besarse.

La tomo por la nuca y la acerco a el besándola ligeramente pero cuando ella rodeo sus manos por su cabeza el se quito rápidamente los zapatos y entro a la cama poniéndose al lado de ella con un brazo sosteniéndose y en otro tocando su cara, su cuello, su todo

Yo también te deseo y no se desde cuando… -murmuro quedamente cuando el se separo ligeramente para respirar y comenzar a besando du barbilla y siguiendo por su cuello, por su oreja donde le arranco un pequeño gemino indecoroso que ella no pudo contener.

Se quito la túnica. Ella fue desabrochando poco a poco los botones de la camisa de el mientras otro beso consumía sus sentidos en una explosión de sensaciones desconocidas aun.

Cuando pudo ella le quito la camisa y la arrojo al suelo palpo cada parte de su cuerpo con curiosidad y le clavo las uñas en el pecho al sentir como el deslizaba el tirante de su hombro con pequeños besos hasta llegar a principios de sus pechos donde la alzo y le quito el blusón por arriba

Se quedo sorprendido, no pensaba que durmiera tan solo con ese blusón…

Vaya Granger si que te gusta dormir cómoda… mejor para mi

A ella se le encendieron más las mejillas y mientras el le quitaba completamente l blusón y lo aventaba a algún lugar. ella aprovecho esa ocasión para desabrocharle los finos pantalones azul marino que el llevaba y bajarlos ligeramente pero no pudo hacer mas ya que una sensación de placer la inundo cuando el la recostó nuevamente y succiono un rosado botón que sobresalía por toso lo lamio, succiono, jalo ligeramente y mordisqueo sin recato hasta hacerla gritar sin remordimiento ella encorvaba su espalda en señal de agrado y apretaba con sus manos la sabana blanca que tenia la cama dejando ver su placer sentido.

Sentía sensaciones que la hacían pensar que no existía otra cosa en el mundo mas que ellos dos

El siguió con el otro haciendo lo mismo ella estaba perdida de placer, cuando recupero el conocimiento y tirando de su hombro lo alzo y beso apoyándose a un brazo. una de sus piernas se deslizo sobre la parte media de su cuerpo y con un ágil movimiento ella se puso encima de el sentándose sobre sus piernas luego jalo el pantalón de el hasta quitárselo – jamás se había sentido así tan solo quiera que ese momento no se terminara jamás.

El se alzo un poco quedando sentado y la junto a el logrando sentir sus pechos el su piel, eran suaves, esa sensación era tan reconfortante que lo éxito aun mas giro bruscamente situándose sobre ella la beso y recorrió la brecha entre sus pechos llegando a su ombligo y bajando hasta su vientre trato de bajar mas pero algo se lo impedía un pequeño trozo de tela blanco impedía que el siguiera con su "misión" la desgarro sin preámbulo y con sus blancas manos la acaricio la toco, ella sin poder mas lanzo un grito de placer que el callo con un beso y se quito rápidamente la pieza que le faltaba…

La acomodo entre sus piernas y sin decir nada se introdujo en ella haciéndole sentir sensaciones que ella no podía describir la alzo y sentó sobre el haciendo la penetración aun mas profunda, ella se aferro a el y sus uñas se marcaron en su espalda y pecho quedando una manchas rojizas cuando el pequeño dolor que ella tenia desapareció ella se decidió a seguir moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente…

El se sentía en el paraíso y ella solo quería seguir así, continuaron disfrutando uno del otro hasta que llego el momento que no soportaron mas y sus cuerpos explotaron por dentro haciendo que los dos quedaran tendidos en la cama sin poder moverse pero felizmente abrasados.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó por la sensación de unos cálidos besos en su hombro.

Buenos días…-una voz masculina le dijo mientras su brazo se colaba por su cintura y la volteaba dejándola cara a cara

Mmm buenos…- ella se sorprendió estaba feliz había pasado la noche mas maravillosa de su vida pero no sabia que era lo que podría seguir.

tienes hambre? Ya mande a seelie por el desayuno.

Si algo- que haría? Hablaría de algo? Le preguntaría, ahora que?- Draco…-le había llamado por su nombre??? Que le pasaba? Se comportaba como una tonta.

Claro, querrás hablar, no es así?

Pues si… pero, es que no se que significa lo …

…hicimos ayer, si sabes tiene su nombre sabes?

Bueno si claro-su cara se ruborizo- pero a lo que me refiero es que… que pasara con nosotros?

No lo se, pero algo tengo seguro…- se separo de la mirada de ella y miro al techo.

Que es?

Que … yo … yo no quiero dejarte ir jamás.

Que?

siento tantas cosas que te hice en Hogwarts, no sabia por que, me perdonas?-miro a Hermione que se quedo si palabras.

si te perdono, vaya que locura no?

Por que lo dices?

Por que nadie se imaginaria que podríamos quedar así algún día… que dirán mis amigos cuando lo sepan?

Sobre eso… Hermione, por que… por que no te unes a nosotros?- su voz se fue apagando al ver la expresión de ella pero el solo quería que ella no regresara jamás allá, que siempre fuera de el.

QUE!!! Que no regrese estas loco?

Pero es que…

No! Me entiendes no! Así que solo me usaste! Es solo un plan de el para que yo caiga y me les una verdad?

Por supuesto que no!

Mientes! Lo único que quieres es que me una a ustedes, pero eso no pasara me entiendes? No lo hare!

Hermione por favor escúchame…

No! Vete de aquí!- lo empujo a que saliera de la cama y se tapo con la sabana hasta la cara- vete! Que no me escuchas? No quiero verte!

Pero, déjame explicarte…

Que no! quiero estar sola así que por favor no vuelvas por aquí

El tomo su ropa y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta demostrando lo enojado que se encontraba.

Soy una tonta!!!- se tapo la cara con las sabanas sin saber exactamente que pensar, le había fascinado el estar con Draco pero el hecho de que el siguiera insistiendo en cambiarse de bando le hacia sentirse usada.

Malfoy fue directo a su recamara y se acostó en su cama no sin antes tirar un buen de cosas que estaban a su paso.

Que le pasa?!?! como puede sentirse usada? es obvio que yo… que yo… aaaah!-grito desesperado, rodo unos momentos y siguió pensando en aquellos maravillosos momentos que había disfrutado con ella.

Los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos salía de sus habitaciones, Draco estaba furioso tanto que sus elfos domésticos le tenían miedo y no querían acercarse a su cuarto, pero lo tenían que hacer para llevarle comida que el ordenaba, y siempre salían de ahí casi a golpes ya que el se terminaba enojando por el mas mínimo detalle.

Hermione había llorado bastante y seelie no sabia que hacer no comía y por las noches se oían mas su llanto, por mas que quería que hablara con ella seelie no lo conseguía .

Seelie entro a la habitación de Hermione después de que un día antes ella le dijera que quería estar sola, Hermione estaba en la cama completamente tapada con las sabanas, seelie llego hasta ahí con una bandeja que traía el desayuno.

Señorita Granger? – dijo tímidamente aunque ella había insistido que le dijera solo Hermione ella le seguía llamando así- señorita?

Al ver que no se movía seelie dejo la bandeja en el mueble a lado de la cama donde siempre dejaba la comida y recogía la bandeja anterior igual que como la había traido y se dirigía a la puerta pensando que probablemente ella estaría dormida, cuando oyó un ligero quejido proveniente de debajo de las sabanas.

Se le ofrece algo?

Seelie tiro de las sabanas y salió corriendo a la recamara de Malfoy.

S-señor Malfoy!

Que te pasa, dije que no quería que me molestaran!

L-l señorita Granger esta… esta…-seelie veía a Malfoy con un miedo horrible sin saber como reaccionaria.

Esta que? Dime ya que le ocurre- en el rosto de Malfoy se veía una angustia que no le quedaba nada bien con sus facciones imponentes y fuertes.-le pasa algo malo?

… esta enferma, no se de que pero tiene fiebre, no a querido comer desde hace unos días y…

No pudo terminar de hablar, Malfoy corrió hacia la puerta dirigiéndose a la recamara de Hermione a toda velocidad.

Esta tonta! Se dejo morir de hambre, pero que demonios esta pensando!-estaba terriblemente enojado pero también demasiado angustiado para pensar claramente per no le importaba solo quería que se recuperara, llego a la alcoba que ocupaba ella y abrió sin previo aviso.

Ella estaba recostada en la cama y se veía como ruborizada seguramente por la fiebre, se acerco lentamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Quien es?- Hermione entreabrió los ojos solo lo suficiente para poder ver quien era la persona.

Soy yo quien mas? Que demonios te traes? Este es tu nuevo plan? Dejarte morir de hambre, déjame decirte que así no lograras nada, anda come.

No! A ti que te importa que me pase! Vete te dije que no quería verte!

A-a mi…-se lo diría? En verdad se lo diría?- a mi si me importa lo que te suceda tonta , que te crees? Que solo estaba jugando contigo?

No lo niegues, tu solo estuviste conmigo para que me una a tu bando, pero eso no sucederá, además yo ya no quiero seguir aquí; mis amigos ya se olvidaron de mis ya casi cumplo los dos meses aquí y no vienen! Solo puedo hablar con seelie y estoy encerrada aquí contigo, eso es mas una tortura que nada…- Hermione se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Malfoy la veía asombrado jamás había visto esa faceta de ella. Era su lado débil el que no mostraba en el colegio, ese lado, que… le gustaba más aun que ningún otro. Pero esas palabras lo habían herido.

Vivir conmigo es una tortura?- se levanto e la cama- tanto así me odias? Quieres estar con el inútil de Potter o el estúpido de Weasley? Es mejor estar con ellos que conmigo?

No! Yo no… t-te odio-la voz de Hermione se quebraba por el llanto- yo t-te amo!

Tu… me amas ? Malfoy se había quedado petrificado, ella lo había dicho, una sensación de alegría recorrió su cuerpo, la felicidad era evidente en su cara y lo dijo…- yo también te amo.

Que?? –Hermione alzo su rostro lleno de lagrimas- que dijiste?

Q-que te quiero, eres muy importante para mi, y no me acosté contigo para que te pasaras a mi bando, solo lo hice para demostrarte cuanto te amaba pero tu no me dejaste explicarte, si no te quieres cambiar esta bien, no te obligare, yo seguiré recibiendo castigos de Voldemort por ti no me importa, pero solo si se que tu estas conmigo.

Y-yo quiero estar siempre contigo.

Con eso me basta…- se acerco a Hermione y la rodeo por los hombros.

Ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de Malfoy y se seco las lagrimas. Malfoy se acomodo en la cama junto a ella.

Oye Granger…

Mmm no hay razón para que me digas Granger en lugar de Hermione

Bueno pero solo si tu me dices Draco.

De acuerdo, que querías?

Saber si en verdad te gusta estar mas con ellos que conmigo.

Con quien?

Con ese Potter y la comadreja esa, son mejores que yo?

Hermione alzo la cabeza y por contestación beso a Draco en la boca, no había mejor contestación que esa.

Ellos son mis amigos y los extraño, pero a ti… además ellos no han venido a rescatarme tal vez ya se olvidaron de mi…

No lo creo.

Por que no lo crees?

Bueno, es que no creo que sepan que estas aquí, por lo que yo se ellos han buscado en ciertos lugares el cuartel del señor tenebroso, en algunos realmente patéticos pero en fin no han encontrado nada y no han capturado a ningún mortifago por que el señor tenebroso es muy cuidadoso últimamente, así que no creo que sepan nada de ti y de que estas aquí, además esta casa tiene un hechizo que hace que nadie la vea ni pueda entrar en ella, aunque lo supieran no la encontrarían.

Vaya si que saben como secuestrar a alguien.

Si, oye tienes que comer, estas muy pálida, te dejo un rato, arréglate y baja al comedor diré que preparen algo.

No mas; "come en tu recamara" o "no salgas de tu habitación"?

No, no más de eso ahora puedes ir a donde quieres en la mansión pero con cuidado esta casa si tiene hechizos en algunas partes. No hay razón para que estés aquí como una prisionera.

Gracias.

Ya ándale arréglate nos vemos abajo.

Sin saber por que Hermione se sintió muy alegre, ya no le importaba estar encerrada ahí por que al menos estaba con alguien con quien quería…

_Wow 2 capítulos en 2 días, esto es un record personal, este capitulo esta mas grande que el pasado (fue para recompensar el tiempo perdido jejeje)_

_Espero y les guste, en verdad y dejen sus comentarios, si los tomo en cuenta y me ayudan a mejorar, ok los mejores deseos(sonó como navidad) bye y sigan leyendo ja._


	5. Noticias y Promesas

**Disclaimer:**** ninguno de los personajes, hechizos, etc. Son míos, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**NOTICIAS Y PROMESAS**

Quédate ahí!-gritaba Harry, su voz se oía salir de entre unos arboles- si te mueves te matare!

Mira que miedo! Ja jajaja-una voz de mujer sobresalió del fondo de lo que parecía un bosque- por que tendría miedo de ti? Se que no eres capaz de matarme jajaja-sus carcajadas resonaban por todo el lugar pero Harry no identificaba bien donde estaba para poder disparar.

Bellatrix corría hacia el lugar mas oscuro cuando se topo un una figura alta y pelirroja que le tapaba el paso, no pudo detenerse y choco con aquel individuo cayendo al suelo.

La tengo Harry aquí esta!-Ron sonreía y la apuntaba con su varita-dime donde esta Hermione.

Por que tengo que darme explicaciones de lo que hace el señor tenebroso a ti? Asqueroso traidor!

Por que si no lo haces te mataremos- Harry corría hasta ellos y se coloco del lado opuesto a Ron para bloquear la única salida de Bella.

O vamos ustedes matarme? A mi? Jajaja, ustedes no podrían, aunque quisieran, no tienen las agallas, vamos inténtenlo.

Ron apretó mas la varita entre su mano, estaba seguro que a esa distancia ni ella podría esquivar aquel ataque pero matarla? No sabia si podría hacerlo, aunque después de todo eso era por Hermione. Alzo un poco su varita y…

No Ron no lo hagas!-grito Harry al ver las intenciones que su amigo tenia-la necesitamos, además, no tenemos que matarla con entregarla a azkaban será suficiente.

Mmm azkaban? No creo que allá seria buena idea después de todo ya me escape de ahí una vez no recuerdas? Podría hacerlo de nuevo y de nuevo no hay otra opción más que me mates querido Harry.

No lo hare, no por que no podamos o no queramos, si no por que no caeremos tan bajo como ustedes, ahora dinos donde esta Hermione!

No, no lo hare. Solo puedo decirte que esta bien acompañada, esta con mi sobrino.

Con Malfoy?-ron trago saliva al oír esas palabras.

Si, con el mismo, están… digamos que conversando, jajaja

Donde están? que es lo que quieren con ella? Cuando atacaron para llevársela. Por que no han atacado y se han casi ocultado? Responde!-Harry avanzo un poco haciendo que Bellatrix, se arrastrara un poco hacia atrás.

Por que tantas preguntas Harry? Bueno te responderé, hay que tener buenos modales! Pero no te puedo decir donde están, no aun pero no te preocupes pronto lo sabrás. Lo que queremos con ella bueno eso es algo que solo el señor tenebroso sabe y por que no hemos atacado? Bueno eso es curioso pero estamos esperando…

Que esperan?

O no te desesperes, pronto lo sabrás, muy pronto jajaja- poco a poco fue tomando su varita y Bellatrix desapareció del bosque dando giro sobre ella misma solo escucharon su risa burlona desaparecerse con ella

Demonios se escapo!- ron estaba tan colorado como su cabello.

Harry estaba serio algo de lo poco que había dicho Bellatrix lo había hecho pensar.

Que estarán planeando?

No lo se pero mejor regresemos a la madriguera estarán nerviosos, después que ojoloco nos paso esta información salimos sin escuchar mas.

Tomo a Harry por un brazo ya que el seguía muy distraído, dieron vueltas sobre ellos mismos y desaparecieron igual que Bellatrix momento antes pero con un destino diferente.

Finalmente regresaron!- la señora Weasley abraso a los dos muchachos y ellos pudieron percatarse de que había logrado, lo sabían por sus ojos rojos.

La encontraron? Que les dijo? Saben donde esta Hermione?- Ginny esperaba ansiosa una respuesta positiva pero al ver la cara de su hermano y Harry supo que no habían encontrado algo bueno.

Si la encontramos pero se nos escapo- Ron se sentó en un sillón- después de mas de un mes de buscar a alguien y cuando por fin lo encontramos se nos escapa!

Pero les dijo algo? Alguna pista?

No, o al menos nada concreto, lo único que nos dijo fue que no saben el plan de Voldemort pero a de ser algo grande ya que no a matado a Hermione y esta esperando que pase algo con ella o algo así.

Si quien sabe que le estará haciendo Malfoy…-ron se levanto y fue a la cocina por una hogaza de pan.

Con quien? Hermione esta con quien?

Con Malfoy al menos eso dijo Bellatrix. Dijo que están hablando o algo por el estilo.

Malfoy? Mmm bueno pero eso es mejor.

Que Hermione este con Malfoy es mejor?

Si Ron es mejor, Malfoy no mata ni una mosca menos a Hermione por ese lado esta a salvo.

Pero por cuanto tiempo? Que estará tramando Voldemort?- Harry pensaba y pensaba

Donde podría estar Malfoy y Hermione?-Ginny se ponía su mano en la barbilla como señal de interrogación.

En su casa?- ron comía su pan sin importar mucho lo que decía.

Exacto! En la mansión Malfoy! Ahí deben de estar por que no se me ocurrió antes?- Harry se paro dirigiéndose a la puerta- vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Pero Harry no sabemos donde esta ubicada la mansión. –Ron ya había acabado con su pan.

Hay que buscarla! Si ya sabemos un posible lugar hay que ir!

No Harry, mira cálmate si? No pueden andar a ciegas buscando una casa por todo Londres. Hay que esperar a mi papa el debe de saber donde esta.

Pero…

No Harry ella tiene razón tu sabes que yo también quiero encontrarla pero necesitamos un plan no podemos llegar nada mas a si y ya entrar no a de ser fácil.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Hermione y Draco habían tenido su discusión y ahora dormían en la misma habitación, comían juntos en el comedor y ya no peleaban. El tema de cambiarse de bando había desaparecido ya que cada vez que se empezaba Hermione dormía en su cuarto, cosa que no le agradaba a Malfoy.

Hermione estaba feliz, aunque cuando se acordaba de sus amigos o de que no podía salir se ponía muy triste y ni siquiera Malfoy le subía el animo, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a que ahora con el cariño de el tenia que conformarse.

Cada semana Malfoy salía de la casa e iba a ver a Voldemort y cada vez que volvía regresaba golpeado pero a el ya no le importaba ya que sabia que al volver encontraría a una Hermione dispuesta a curarlo y estar con el.

Pero el comienzo del tercer mes fue diferente, cuando Malfoy se fue Hermione se encero en su cuarto estaba preocupada por algo seelie se había dado cuenta así que fue a la habitación a verla.

Le sucede algo señorita Granger? La veo preocupada si le puedo ayudar…-seelie se callo a ver que Hermione lloraba tirada en la cama.

Seelie oh! seelie que voy a hacer!

Que pasa? Es algo malo? Extraña usted mucho a sus amigos?

No seelie eso no es, es que... estoy… estoy embarazada! – su llanto sono aun mas fuerte cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Perdón? Dijo que esta embarazada?

Si, lo estoy, que hago? Que le digo a Draco!

Estoy segura que al señor Malfoy me va a encantar la noticia! El la quiere mucho!

Pero como se lo digo? Somos diferentes seelie, yo no debí dejar que esto pasara.

Pero es que usted no quiere al señor Malfoy?

Claro que lo quiero, lo amo, pero no debí hacerlo como crees que reaccionaran los demás cuando lo sepan? Los padres de el o Voldemort! Mis… mis amigos!

Pues… los señores Malfoy de enojaran si pero eso no debe importarle, sus amigos, pues si ellos la quieren seguro que la entenderán, el señor tenebroso…

Hermione seguía llorando y seelie no sabia que mas decir, era cierto que todo podría cambiar y las posibilidades que fuera para bien eran muy pocas.

Los padres de Malfoy se enojarían tanto que se podría temer por la vida de Hermione, por Draco era seguro que estaría sorprendido pero que al final y al cabo lo aceptaría y le alegraría.

No, no se lo puedo decir…-se levanto poco a poco y se seco las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Como? Pero como puede ocultarlo? Eso no se puede ocultar! Y menos usted que esta todo el tiempo aquí!

Lo se pero…

Esta usted segura que esta embarazada?

Si, de hecho lo sospeche desde el mes pasado pero no quise decir nada, este mes ya lo confirme, estoy embarazada.- volvió a hundirse en la cama llorando.

Vamos, ya no llore eso le puede hacer mal al bebe, acaso no esta ni un poco feliz de tener un bebe?

Si… estaría feliz si hubiera sido en una situación distinta, si no hubiera una guerra allá afuera, o si yo no fuera una prisionera.

Pero todo se va a solucionar, va a ver, ya no llore le puede hacer mal. Estoy segura que si habla con el señor Malfoy, van a encontrar una solución juntos.

Hermione reflexiono un rato, seelie tenia razón no podía ocultar algo tan notorio además Malfoy la amaba y encontrarían la solución a eso juntos y… un bebe… desde que se dio cuenta de su probable embarazo quitando el hecho que estuviera encerrada le había dado una gran alegría el saber que seria madre y mas de la persona que amaba…

Draco! Que haces aquí?-Draco había entrado a la habitación sin tocar y como no lo había escuchado la había tomado por sorpresa.

Pues no te encontraba, así que vine a tu cuarto tal vez y estabas aquí, oye tengo una noticia... que tienes estuviste llorando?

No, bueno si un poco, pero anda dime que pasa?

Mi tía Bellatrix se encontró con tus amigos.

Que? Que paso?-Hermione se sobre salto al oír eso.

Nada, nada, ella fue acorralada por ellos y le quisieron sacar información pero ella escapo.

Vaya, que bueno, temía que les hubiera hecho algo.

Si, pero el señor tenebroso esta alegre- Hermione miro extrañada a Draco, pero el siguió- bueno algo así, si te das cuenta hoy no me hizo nada-ella lo vio y se dio cuenta de que en verdad el estaba bien- tus amigos están muy mal por que no te encuentran, están desesperados, y eso le agrada a el.

Malfoy se acerco a la cama y la beso en la boca, Hermione iba a responderle el beso pero no podía algo en su conciencia le decía que le dijera.

Draco tenemos que hablar-dijo al momento que se separaba de sus caricias.

De que? Pasa algo?

Bueno algo así, tu sabes que ya tenemos unos meses juntos y…-_como diablos se lo digo??- yo…_

Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

No, no es eso es solo que yo estoy…

Estas que?-Malfoy se comenzó a impacientar.

… estoy embarazada…

Malfoy retrocedió un poco de ella, embarazada? Que haría? Pero una sensación de alegría parecida a la que había sentido cuando ella le dijo que la amaba recorrió su cuerpo.

En verdad? Es… es… maravilloso!

S-si?

Claro, yo te amo tu me amas- sin mas la beso con una pasión esenfrenada, la amaba y solo eso importaba.

Pero, tus padres, Voldemort, todos los demás…

A mi no me importa nada mas que tu y yo a y el bebe, a ti te importa alguien mas?

No, a mi no – esa seguridad con la que hablaba Malfoy la hacia sentirse segura, protegida, que importaba lo que pensara los demás? Ella era feliz y eso era lo importante.

Cuando te enteraste? Como lo supiste?

Bueno es que lo sospeche hace un mes después que no me bajo mi periodo pero no quise decir nada.

Así que tienes dos meses?

Algo así, no estoy segura, podrían ser tres.

Fantástico! Yo… en verdad te amo.

Yo también a ti.

Malfoy la beso una y otra vez acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos haciéndole saber todo su amor hacia ella, así pasaron otra noche apasionada amándose uno al otro.

Cuando despertaron al día siguiente abrasados, Malfoy tenia una idea rondándole por la cabeza, pero sabia que si o decía abiertamente probablemente ella lo malinterpretaría y se enojaría. Pero no podía dejar que nada le pasara a ella y al bebe tenia que enfrentarla y decirle lo mas conveniente. Mientras pensaba ella fue despertando.

Como dormiste?- Malfoy comenzó a hablar.

Bien, sabes que siempre duermo bien cuando estoy contigo.

Hermione necesito decirte algo.

Que pasa?

No lo vayas a malinterpretar ni creas que fue o es una trampa, pero… per que no te cambias de bando?

QUE?

No es por que así lo quiera, me encantaría no mencionártelo pero.

No! Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces no me voy a cambiar con ustedes!-Hermione se veía alterada

Pero entiende es por tu bien y por el del bebe.

Pero es que…

Mira entiende, cuando el se entere va a querer hacerte daño para perjudicar a potter.

Hermione se quedo callada eso era cierto, no había considerado que eso pasara, el podría matar al bebe con tal que ella le dijera algo que perjudicara a Harry.

Si te unes a nosotros, te daría algo así como inmunidad y no te haría nada con tal que le dieras unas pistas que lo ayuden contra Potter.

No voy a perjudicar a mis amigos!

Hermione que es mas importante?

Que?

Que es mas importante? Tus amigos o tu hijo? No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por el, yo quiero que este bien por eso te digo esto.

Yo… lógicamente mi hijo… pero…

Mira no te digo que traiciones a tus amigos.

Como? Entonces?

Mira el quiere que les des una pistas de cómo atacarlos puntos débiles de el, si tu le das unos cuantos detalles, el aceptara que eres buena para el grupo y serás parte de nosotros, esta es un guerra Hermione, y para estar protegidos tenemos que estar en el lado mas fuerte…

El lado mas fuerte?

Si para sobrevivir ha que tomar ventaja de los demás, y lo siento pero el grupo de Potter va por muy debajo del señor tenebroso, ellos tal vez ganen pero por el momento nosotros tenemos la ventaja, y en eso debemos fijarnos nosotros.

Pretendes que le mienta a Voldemort? Como?

Bueno yo se que te puedo enseñar algo para que no lea tu mente.

Que cosa?

Hace unos años mi tía Bellatrix me enseño oclumancia.

Oclumancia? Las que tomo Harry para que Voldemort no entrara en su mente?

Si, esas si tu aprendes el no podrá leer tu mente o puedes poner lo que tu quieres que crean y podrás engañarlo.

Pero no es algo complicado? Harry…

Vamos Hermione, Potter no tiene potencial, pero tu si, estoy seguro que tu podrás hacerlo.

De acuerdo, lo intentaremos, si lo logro me iré con ustedes, si eso es lo mejor para nosotros eso hare, pero no quiero traicionar a mis amigos.

No lo harás te lo prometo.

_Dios son casi las 2 de la mañana y ya termine el quinto capitulo!!!_

_Ahhh!! Me muero de frio!! Pero más me muero por recibir sus reviews!! Por fa no sean malas digan que piensan de mi historia!!!_

_Y sigo diciendo 3 capítulos en 2 días es un gran record personal!! Yupi!!!_

_Jajaja cuídense y gracias por leer sigan haciéndolo!! Sale bye_


	6. Aceptando Al Enemigo

ACEPTANDO AL ENEMIGO

Como que no hay nada?-Ron indignado caminaba de un lado a otro de la madriguera poniendo nerviosos a todos.

Pues si Ron como lo oyes no hay nada. –decía el papa de Ron con aire de resignación.

Pero, pero no se puede haber esfumado!

No se esfumo, solo no es posible localizar el lugar exacto donde esta!

Ya Ron cálmate, si? –decía Ginny desesperada al ver la actitud de su hermano.

Como quieres que me calme?-grito Ron y se fue a su habitación subiendo a zancadas por las escaleras.

Desde que su padre había llegado aquel día que encontraran a Bellatrix y les dijera que Hermione estaba con Draco, ellos comenzaron a preguntar acerca de la mansión Malfoy, y se encontraron con que no se había encontrado, su localización estaba perdida, seguramente por algún encantamiento fidelio o algo parecido ya que solo sabían que en el lugar donde debería de estar no estaba nada mas que un terreno vacio.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia, tan cerca estaban de encontrar a Hermione y salían con que; se les había extraviado una casa! Eso era posible? Aun en el mundo de los magos eso era muy extraño… sabia que algo parecido habían utilizado para esconder la casa de sus padres y la de sirius pero estaba desesperado para pensar con claridad suficiente. El mismo fue a ver el lugar donde se suponía que estaba la casa y por más que busco no encontró aquel lugar cosa que lo decepciono un poco.

Pensó en Hermione y en lo que ella habría hecho: leer, buscar en todo libro posible que hallaran pero no encontró nada, y ningún mortifago se había a parecido por ahí en los últimos meses, ahora si habían desaparecido.

* * *

Ya casi lo logras Hermione! Pero creo que es mejor que la dejemos ahí por hoy ya es muy tarde. -Draco se sentaba en un sillón al decir esto.

Por que? Si tu mismo dices que ya casi entonces por que no seguimos? Anda vamos un poco mas! – Hermione tiraba de su brazo para que se levantase.

No, ya es suficiente, tienes que descansar, mañana continuamos, vamos a dormir.

Ash! Me tratas como si estuviera enferma! Solo estoy embarazada y ya!

No es cierto, solo me preocupo por ti, esto exige una concentración y energía para poder bloquear tu mente y tu necesitas toda la energía que se pueda no quiero que hagas sobreesfuerzos te puede hacer mal, además ya casi lo logras, considero que es cosa de otra semana mas y ya estarás lista.

Mmm de acuerdo, ya vámonos. -Hermione se adelanto al cuarto donde dormían ella y Draco, sequito la ropa y se puso el acostumbrado blusón blanco con que acostumbraba dormir con el cual Apenas y se le notaba los tres meses de embarazo que acababa de cumplir.

Desde el día en que Malfoy le dijo que para sobrevivir sin traicionar a sus amigos tendría que engañar a Voldemort los dos habían trabajado en la oclumancia, había aprendido suficientemente rápido lo básico pero aun así seguía teniendo momentos en que no podía cerrar su mente y a Draco le preocupaba eso. Aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo a ella también, eso de engañar a Voldemort no le parecía del todo seguro ya que la sola pronunciación de su nombre era incomodo para ella, pero tenia que hacerlo, por su bien y el de su hijo.

Así como paso el tiempo paso la semana que Malfoy había previsto para que ella pudiera aprender oclumancia, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era planear como hacerles saber a todos que estaba embarazada y que les seria fiel a Voldemort abandonando a sus amigos.

El día que acordaron había llegado, se arreglaron y cuando la hora estaba apunto de llegar Malfoy hablo con Hermione, ella estaba insegura y preocupada por los resultados de ese extraño plan.

Estas seguro de esto?

Solo se que yo confío en ti, y se que lograras que el se trague el cuento de que te cambiaras de bando.

Y si no se lo cree?

Eso… solo habrá un opción si no se lo cree…

Cual? Por que no lo habías dicho antes?

Pues que tu escapes…

Como? Con que varita? A donde?

Si el no se lo cree tendrás que tomar mi varita e irte de ahí.

Que? No ni loca te dejo a ti solo con todos ellos.

Pero Hermione tienes que hacerlo, si tu te quedas nos matara a todos, al menos quiero saber que tu y el bebe se salvaran.

No, no quiero estar sin ti… ya no podría seguir adelante.

Es la única manera que puedo dejar que hagas esto, si no sale como esperamos tienes que huir y dejarme. No se, iras con tus amigos y te esconderás, estoy seguro que ellos te protegerán.

Pero, no podemos huir juntos?

No Hermione, es mas fácil queme encuentren a mi que a ti. Por favor.

D-de acuerdo.- a Hermione se le salió una lagrima, si algo no salía como querían tendría que dejar a Malfoy a su suerte e irse para tal vez no verlo jamás.

Tienes que prometérmelo.- Malfoy se acerco a ella y le limpio la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Yo… yo te lo prometo, te prometo que si esto no va bien… me… iré…-se abraso de Malfoy comenzando a llorar intensamente

Gracias, ahora estoy mas tranquilo… te amo- y la beso en la boca saboreando a la vez las saladas lagrimas que escurrían por su rostro.- vámonos-dijo al ver como la marca que tenia en su brazo comenzaba a doler. Era la llamada de Voldemort para sus seguidores.

Voldemort estaba sentado en un gran sillón rodeado por personas encapuchadas que lo miraban con admiración y temor a la vez, nadie hablaba de vez en cuando se oía un murmullo que era acallado por la sola mirada de el.

Draco llego en medio del salón con Hermione tomada del brazo ya que ella no podía transportarse por la falta de varita, ella rápidamente se coloco atrás de Draco que miro a Voldemort y dijo:

Señor… la eh traído.

Vamos a ver Draco, por que la trajiste sin permiso?

Es que… ella…-Malfoy dudo, estaba nervioso y Hermione lo sabia, ella le temía pero había estado suficiente tiempo con Harry para saber que temerle no iba a mejorar la situación.

Y-yo estoy aquí para… para unírmeles…-Hermione temblaba pero no dejaba de levantarla cabeza hacia el.

Varios mortifagos se quedaron estupefactos ante la extraña noticia y el cuchicheo no se hizo esperar.

Vaya, escuche bien? Acaso has dicho que Te nos unirás?-Voldemort se levanto haciendo que varios mortifagos dieran un paso hacia atrás.

Y-yo si, si lo eh dicho estoy dispuesta a unírmeles.

Que… agradable noticia, pero te has tomado tu tiempo no crees? Por que te tardaste tanto?

Tenia que analizar mi conveniencia. Y...

Así que decidiste que unírtenos te convendría? Bueno en ese caso…

NO!!! –una voz salto desde muy atrás, -no dejara que ella se nos una verdad?

Acaso estas cuestionando mis ordenes? Bellatrix?

No, mi señor, pero como puede permitir que una miserable sangre sucia se nos una?

Malfoy iba a intervenir al ver que Hermione estaba perdiendo terreno pero ella se dio cuenta antes y comenzó:

Tal vez por que yo tengo información sobre ellos, eh vivido con ellos durante 6 años, se de lo que Harry es capaz, sus debilidades y puntos fuertes, en verdad quieres que no se los diga?

Puedo hacer que los digas sin necesidad que te nos unas!-avanzo hacia Hermione quien no retrocedió al contrario avanzo igualmente, algo en ella parecía saber que decir justo en ese momento y no perdería una oportunidad así. Necesitaba ser aceptada.

Enserio? Y por que no lo haces? Así Harry venga y te quiera matar por venganza pero yo no te diré nada acerca de el, y estoy segura que ninguno se sus amigos lo hará quieres desaprovechar esta oportunidad???-la voz de Hermione se oía mas segura cada vez.

Tu que nos ofreces?-Voldemort interrumpió la pelea entre ellas dos, interesado en lo que decía Hermione.

Bueno, yo traicionare a mis amigos mmm digamos que enfrente de ustedes, los convenceré que no quiero estar mas con ellos y que soy fiel a ustedes, así cuando ellos estén desconcertados, decepcionados de mi podrán atacarlos sin ningún problema, ellos no sabrán si atacarme o rascarme así que se confundirán y estarán muy enfadados de saber que los traicione, sus movimientos se harán lentos, torpes, ya que perderán esperanza en las personas que los rodean, si yo, su mejor amiga, la que siempre los ayuda y apoya en todo los traiciono quien mas no lo haría? no cree usted?

Bueno… eso podría funcionar…-Voldemort se quedo pensando, seria verdad que ella los traicionara? Intento entrar en la mente de ella y se sorprendió en encontrar que al parecer decía la verdad, pero había algo mas…

No! No lo acepto! No es posible!-la voz de bella seguía y seguía.

Alto Bella! Déjame ver, dime jovencita por que has decidido unírtenos?

Que?-a Hermione la sorprendió esa pregunta…

Si que por que tan de pronto vienes y dices que aceptas? Cuando hace meses que te niegas? Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Bueno… es que yo… -_estoy titubeando, eso no es bueno…-_estoy emb… embarazada.

Perdón?

Si, estoy embarazada.

Ja jajaja, si y de quien?-rio Bellatrix-de uno de los mortifagos que cuidaban la entrada?

Hermione no sabia que decir, ya estaba nerviosa que diría? Malfoy, se acerco a ella y con voz firme dijo:

Yo soy el padre del bebe de Hermione.

QUE?!?!?! NO! –lucios y Narcisa salieron de entre los mortifagos-no es posible, tu eres de sangre pura! Y te metiste con una, una…

No me importa lo que piensen, de acuerdo? La quiero y Voy a estar con ella pase lo que pase!

Vaya, vaya ahora si entiendo, a ver dime tu pequeña, me darás información a cambio de que?-dijo Voldemort mirando fijamente a Hermione que era agarrada fuertemente del brazo por Draco que miraba a sus padres con algo de furia en los ojos.

A cambio de protección, de que no me hagan daño, los ayudare, pero no me pueden hacer nada a mi.

Y si me niego? Si no quiero y te mato ahora mismo? Acaso crees que me conviene ese trato?

Draco bajo la varita a la altura de la mano de ella debía estar preparado, no se habían imaginado ser tan cuestionados, y Hermione estaba más pálida de lo usual.

No te negaras. -Hermione avanzo con paso firma hacia Voldemort, aun cuando estaba fría y pálida sentía una seguridad de quien sabe donde sabia que ella podía hacerlo, podía convencerlo, por ella, por sus amigos, por Draco y lo mas importante: por su hijo- es un buen trato, te conviene. No me mataras si lo hubieras querido lo habrías hecho hace tiempo, sabes que me necesitas como yo lo necesito a usted, se que ganaran la guerra, y quiero estar entre ustedes, por mi seguridad y la de mi hijo.

Veo que a Potter le gusta rodearse de gente inteligente… -Voldemort estaba considerando todo, era cierto, el la necesitaba y ella a el- puedes unirte, dime cuando piensas dar tu prueba de lealtad?

Hermione estaba petrificada por la noticia… lo había hecho, había entrado al bando enemigo.

ELLA NO PUEDE ENTRAR!-los padres de Malfoy estaban furiosos se abalanzaban contra Hermione cuando una voz los hizo retroceder.

Deberían estar agradecidos. –Voldemort se acercaba a ellos que tenían cara de sorprendidos.

P-por que?

Ustedes son unos inútiles! Lucios, me abandonaste cuando caí, me defraudaste con traer la profecía, no pudiste siquiera traer a la chiquilla indicada! Tu Narcisa no has hecho nada! Solo sentarte a esperar a tu marido!

Lucios retrocedía con su mujer y se ponía mas pálido y nervioso ante cada palabra salida de la boca de Voldemort.

Pero Draco no… el pudo haber fallado al matar a Dumbledore pero en su segunda misión lo ha logrado! Ha hecho lo que nadie podría haber hecho! A traído a nuestro bando una pieza esencial, ella nos ayudara a vencer a Potter! Había pensado que no me servía para nada tu familia y la iba a destruir…- Narcisa y lucios temblaron al oír eso- pero no lo hare. En cambio ustedes recibirán a nuestra querida Hermione como mi invitada especial con ustedes, ya que ella los a salvado! Ha logrado hacerme cambiar de idea! Le deben a ella la vida.

N-nosotros a ella?

Si ustedes, y ahora ella formara parte de su familia, será una Malfoy mas, y creo que es mas inteligente que ningún Malfoy, es… se me acaba de ocurrir algo! TU ven! – dijo señalando a un hombrecillo bajito con capucha.- ve y tráeme a quien sea encargado de las bodas.

Q-que? –dijo el hombrecillo

No me has escuchado bien? Ve y trae a alguien que case a ellos dos- y señalo a Hermione y Draco los cuales estaban tan sorprendidos como los demás- vamos a hacer que la señorita Granger sea ahora la señora Malfoy.

P-pero nosotros- comenzó Hermione

Acaso no quieres formar parte de ellos? No amas a Draco?

S-si por supuesto, pero no habíamos planificado nada y…

No es necesario, se hará ahora, o te arrepientes?

No. –Malfoy había agarrado la mano de Hermione fuertemente mostrándole que el estaba de acuerdo, dándole fuerzas y siguió hablando- ella y yo, nos casaremos aquí enseguida, ella será una Malfoy, será una mortifago.

Muy bien no hay más que hablar. Ve

Después de un rato volvió el mortifago con un hombre atado de manos, boca y pies, con una túnica color escarlata y se veía formal. Traía consigo un libro viejo y grande al darse cuanta donde y con quien estaba su cara reflejo horror. El hombrecillo le quito las cuerdas con un movimiento de la varita.

Que hago aquí? Que quieren?

Lo he sacado de una boda que apenas estaba comenzando.

Muy bien. A ver… eres el encargado de realizar la ceremonia matrimonial?

S-si

Muy bien por que vas a casar a estos dos enamorados, vengan Draco Hermione vamos a celebrar su boda!

Los dos se acercaron junto con los demás mortifagos, que aun estaban asombrados por todo eso.

Quieres que llame a tus padres Hermione? Podríamos traerlos.

NO! Es decir, no, ellos jamás entendería cosas de magos, son solo muggles…- le dolía decir eso pero tenia que actuar bien.

Muy bien, comience- dijo refiriéndose al encargado de la boda.

Así en silencio de llevo a cabo la boda de la asombrada Hermione y Draco, sin impedimentos, ya que los padres de el, se habían quedado sin palabras, comprendieron que no tenían otra opción que aceptarlo, Bellatrix por su parte estaba aun contrariada pero no podía hacer mas.

Cuando hubo acabado todo y quedo asentado que Hermione Granger había pasado a ser Hermione Malfoy Voldemort volvió a dar ordenes:

Muy bien! Vino para todos!- y saco su varita apareciendo copas y botella de vino- y eh… tu mata al encargado de la boda y sácalo de aquí.

Se rio por la cara de horror puesta en el rostro de aquel hombre para luego voltear a ver a Hermione

Creo que ahora si debemos hacer algo para que seas una mortifaga.

Como?

La marca tenebrosa en tu brazo.

Señor – Malfoy avanzo hacia el y siguió- no se que daño podría hacer poner la marca en ella, podría afectar al bebe.

Mmm puedes tener razón, pero…

Yo le doy mi palabra que seré una fiel mortifaga que cumplirá sus órdenes.

Bueno por esta vez dejare que la marca no este en tu brazo pero solo hasta que nazca el bebe.

Gracias. S-señor- dijo la apenas audible voz de Hermione, tenia que actuar como un mortifago, y mostrarle espeto a aquel despreciable ser.

Y cuando planeas que le dirás a tus queridos amigos que te cambiaste de bando?

Mañana mismo si usted quiere. Tiene que ser antes que se note el embarazo, ya que si no creerían que lo hago por eso.

ve y disfruta tu noche en una semana lo haremos, llamaremos a Potter y le dirás de tu traición… si, muy bien puedes irte.

Muy bien pero, no pienso enfrentarme a ellos así, quiero mi varita.

De acuerdo, no podemos darte tu varita ya que esta se quedo con Potter pero podemos hacerte otra. El señor Ollivander estará feliz de trabajar. Mañana mismo tendrás tu varita no te preocupes. Vete y recuerda que ahora estas en nuestro bando.

Draco avanzo hacia ella y la tomo por el brazo dando vueltas desapareciendo, llegando hacia la casa que ahora también era el hogar de ella.

Ok ya se que me atrase pero es que no había nada de reviews y pues como que me desalenté…

Ya tenia la mayor parte del capitulo, solo me faltaba editarlo, peor pensé, si nadie lo lee para que sigo? Peor cuando cheque me bandeja de entrada vi que tenia varias alertas, asi que me dije bueno a trabajar!

Jejeje, ok espero y les guste, y por fa DEJEN REVIEWS!!!

Manago:gracias, tu reviews fue el que hizo que quisiera seguir!!! Y perdona por tardarme tanto.


	7. Planes

DISCLAIMER:** ninguno de los personajes, lugares, hechizos(que por cierto no he puesto), etc. me pertenece, son propiedad de la creativa J. K. Rowling, que en algún momento nos ha hecho soñar con unicornios, varitas mágicas o cualquier cosa que nos encantaría tener. ** PLANES

Dime Draco que es lo que ha pasado? – decía Hermione sentándose en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, justo acabando de llegar de su primera visita con Voldemort estaba recuperando su color, pero aun se veía aturdida por lo que había pasado momentos antes.

Bueno pues… te han aceptado! Eso es bueno… por el otro lado… nos hemos casado…

Si, eso, como pudo ser? Que…

No querías hacerlo? – Draco volteo hacia otro lada esperando su respuesta, si decía que no, ella no tenia por que ver su cara de desilusión.

Si, quería, pero en otro momento, uno mas feliz, que nosotros planeáramos juntos, con nuestros amigos, familia, no en un sitio que ni se donde es y lleno de mortifago, con un ministro "robado" de otra boda!

Hermione, a mi también me hubiera gustado que fuera especial, pero así paso, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar lo que ya esta hecho, además yo te amo y te amare siempre, no importa que pase lo que pase.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos, sonrió, era cierto, tal vez no fue la mejor elección de una boda perfecta, pero se había casado! Debía de estar feliz.

Tienes razón Draco, debemos de estar feliz, y lo estoy.- y lo beso con una pasión desgarradora, hasta que se separo un poco para agregar- además pronto tendremos a una alegría más que compartir: nuestro hijo.

Si… nuestro hijo, pero espero que sea niño eh! Para que mantenga el apellido Malfoy.

Claro, claro, ahora vamos al cuarto, me muero por celebrar nuestra, mmm luna de miel?

Yo también espero disfrutar al máximo la primera noche como un matrimonio.- la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo a su alcoba aun besándola.

Hermione y el durmieron plácidamente esa noche, disfrutando lo que podría considerarse una extraña luna de miel, pero si estaban los dos juntos, no les importaba mas.

Fue hasta muy de mañana del día siguiente que Draco se despertó sobresaltados alzando la varita que tenia en la mesita de noche, por unos leves golpes en la puerta que iban aumentando de sonido.

Quien podría ser? Los elfos no tocaban y nadie era permitido dentro de la mansión, solo podrían ser alguien de la familia, y aparte de ellos solo habían dos personas que pertenecían a la familia:

Padre, madre! Que hacen aquí? – dijo sorprendido aun poniéndose la bata que cubría su torso e inmediatamente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras el, no quería que Hermione se levantara nada mas para oír discusiones entre sus padres y el. ellos no podrían venir para nada bueno o si?

Ni si quieras das los buenos días Draco? – dijo su madre en voz severa – te hemos educado mejor que eso!

Perdón, madre pero me tomaron por sorpresa, no los esperaba aquí… tan temprano- compuso cuando vio que sus padres se molestaban ante aquel simple comentario.

Lo sabemos, pero creímos que seria mejor venir a entregarles nuestro regalo de bodas temprano.

Regalo… de bodas? – Draco se quedo atónito ante eso.

Si Draco regalo de bodas, o que, esperabas que no te diéramos nada.

Bueno, es que… no creí que aceptaran… aceptaran…

Tu matrimonio, si lo se, la verdad no sabemos bien si esta bien o mal, pero hemos hablado y me parece bien que por fin te hayas casado además que vamos a tener un nieto!- dijo demostrando alegría la madre de Malfoy.

Pero, es que es Hermione y no creí que la aceptaran…

No nos queda de otra…- dijo lucios en voz baja. Pero el codo de su mujer le indico que se callara.

Lo que quiere decir es que ella nos salvo la vida ante el señor tenebroso, y le agrada bastantea el es bueno juntarse con gente que le cae bien; como Snape, te has casado con ella y no podemos hacer más para evitarlo, y lo más importante: esta esperando un heredero Malfoy! solo esa razón es suficiente para que ella pueda formar parte de esta familia, hemos decidido que estamos en deuda con ella y queremos levarnos bien.

Ah? – Draco ser había quedado atónito ante esas raras razones que le daban para llevarse bien con su ahora esposa.

Pero fue otro ruido lo que llamo la atención, Hermione había despertado por el ruido de voces afuera de su cuarto, y llamaba a Draco para ver que pasaba. Antes que el reaccionara, su madre ya estaba dentro de la habitación y no fue hasta cuando oyó un pequeño grito que entro a el cuarto, para ver que sucedía.

Hermione, querida, me alegro que estés despierta, ahora podemos desayunar todos juntos.

P-perdón? Draco que sucede? Esta… loca?- Hermione se tapada con las sabanas y miraba a Draco con extrañeza, como pensando que todo era una broma y que pronto Narcissa la atacaría

Hermione, lo siento, mis padres han venido de improviso y…- pero no logro terminar su oración ya que Hermione soltó otro grito y se tapo completamente la cara con las sabanas.

L-lo siento- decía Lucios Malfoy en el umbral de la puerta volteándose hacia afuera- no sabia que aun estabas… estabas… no estabas lista.

N-no se p-preocupe, este… me permiten un momento con Draco? Por favor?

Pero por su puesto! El es tu marido!- y Narcissa salió de la habitación.

Que demonios fue eso!- se levanto de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación

Hermione, ni yo mismo lo se, pero debemos, soportarlos, aun que sea por poco tiempo, ellos no acostumbran a quedarse mas de 2 días

Pero… que les pasa? Se volvieron locos?

No… es solo que dicen que les has salvado la vida y te deben mucho por eso, además que… estas embarazada y mis padres quieren un nieto con muchas ganas…

Pero, yo soy… no soy de tu clase, y…

Eso no me importa ni a mi, mejor no sigas con eso, y hay que ver que pasa, dicen que tienen un regalo de bodas…

E-estas seguro que están bien?

Claro, o bueno eso espero.

De acuerdo me cambio y los acompaño…- justo diciendo eso entro de nuevo Narcissa.

Te ayudo querida, te ayudo.- y saco a Draco de la habitación, el algo confundido se fue a otra habitación y tomo cualquier ropa cambiándose.

No tardaron mas de 20 minutos en bajar todos al comedor, en que anteriormente solo comía Hermione y Draco, los elfos al ver que sus amos estaban en casa hicieron mucha mas comida y la aparecieron mágicamente en la mesa, Hermione se acomodo al lado de Draco, ya que parecía que estaba abrumada y tenia miedo de la familia de el.

Y dime Hermione, como te has sentido?- la madre de Malfoy, parecía una extraña imitación de la señora Weasley y eso asustaba mas, ya que la señora Weasley era conocida por su amabilidad pero esa señora era conocida por lo contrario.

No sabia que contestar exactamente, acaso la señora había cambiado en tan solo un día? Aun cuando el día anterior habían insistido en que no formara parte del grupo de Voldemort y mucho menos de su familia. Eso seria posible? Draco le tomo la mano que tenia sobre la mesa, dándole a entender que no tenia nada que temer.

Bien, gracias-dijo finalmente.

Todavía recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de Draco, siempre me levantaba en las mañanas con unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Yo solo tengo unos pequeños mareos, pero la verdad no es mucho.

Que bueno, por que a veces es demasiada molestia.

Comieron, sin que la madre de Draco dejara de hablar con Hermione acerca de cómo se sentía respecto al embarazo, al terminar la comida Hermione estaba un poco más confiada de la señora. No podía negar que necesitaba hablar con alguien mas acerca de su embarazo a Draco aun le resultaba difícil digerir que iba a ser papa, y la señora Malfoy parecía encantada con aquel tema.

Bueno, hemos venido aquí para darles el regalo de bodas.

No se preocupen- Hermione parecía nerviosa; un regalo de parte de ellos?

No es nada, de hecho es una de las reliquias que ha pasado de generación en generación, para el heredero Malfoy de más edad, es una obligación y privilegio tenerlo.

Hermione y Draco vieron como ambos se quitaban los anillos de su mano izquierda y se los pasaban ellos.

Pero si son sus anillos!- dijo Malfoy sorprendido

De hecho no son nuestros, eran de mi padre y a el se lo dio su padre y así, es una tradición que los Malfoy usen esos anillos.-lucios hablo por primera vez en la mesa. Parecía orgulloso de portar aquel anillo.

Draco tomo el anillo de su madre y se lo puso a Hermione el cual se adapto perfectamente a su dedo, y ella tomo el otro para ponérselo a el.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Hermione se sentía rara tenia en sus manos una de las reliquias mas antigua y significativa de los Malfoy, al parecer los padres de Draco si la habían aceptado por completo. El hecho de darle una preciada reliquia familiar era por mucho una prueba de aquello.

Por poco nos olvidamos querida- continuo Narcissa sacando a Hermione y Draco de sus pensamientos- hemos traído al señor Ollivander para tu varita! Preferimos traerlo nosotros personalmente, no queríamos que cualquiera entrara a la casa, que por cierto ahora también es tuya Hermione.

Que? – Hermione no sabia que decir.

Por supuesto es lo mas natural, ahora eres la señora de la casa, ya que lucios y yo casi no estamos aquí ahora es tuya!

Pero…

Mira si quieres comprobarlo- llamo a un viejo elfo – dale una orden.

Mmm yo?

Si tu solo dile algo, lo que quieras.

Mmm –tras pensar un rato y no ocurrírsele nada tan solo dijo- siéntate.

Y en el acto el elfo se sentó en una maltrecha silla que apareció de la nada, Narcissa no parecía del todo complacida por su vaga orden dada al elfo pero aun así continuo:

Lo ves? Ahora eres su dueña. Bueno ya es suficiente, vamos ver a l señor Ollivander para que te de tu varita

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la parte de abajo del castillo, Hermione no conocía esa habitación, era como un sótano, ahí vio que estaban lo que parecían celdas y en una de ella se encontraba el conocido fabricante de varita, parecía cansado y estaba sucio al parecer lo habían torturado por mucho tiempo, su delgadez lo decía claramente, junto a el había un montón de pequeñas cajas en un saco abierto.

Hermione trato de no tardarse escogiendo su varita, no soportaba ver al señor Ollivander en esa situación, pero ella no podía hacer nada, debía de actuar como si estuviera de acuerdo con las cosas tan crueles y desagradables que hacían. Ya que ella ahora actuaria como uno de aquellos seres que tanto odiaba por su crueldad y creencia de ser superiores a los demás.

Después que ella tuvo su nueva varita lucios desapareció con Ollivander dejando a su esposa aun con Hermione y Draco.

Muy bien creo que ya es hora que me vaya, nos vemos la próxima semana- y diciendo esto desapareció.

Eso fue lo mas raro que podría pensar que iba a suceder- dijo Hermione cuando volvió a la sala y se tiro en un sillón recostándose.

Lo se, hasta para mi fue extraño.

Oye y ahora que lo pienso como voy a hablar con mis amigos para avisarles de mi traición y eso? No nos dijeron nada mas que iba a ser en una semana.

Mmm no se, supongo que ya nos avisaran, ahora solo hay que relajarnos y esperar, no crees?

Supongo.

* * *

- Harry!! Ron!! Vengan!!!- gritaba el señor Weasley desde antes de entrar por la puerta de la madriguera- trigo noticias!

- Que pasa papa? Algo malo? – Ron bajaba por las escaleras de 2 en dos

- Pues si es malo, pero creo que les interesara y la verdad ni yo lo entiendo.

- Que paso?- Harry venia detrás de ron.

- Se encontró el cadáver de una persona en un bosque cercano. Parece que lo mataron los mortifagos.

- Que? Quien era?- gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

- Bueno, no era conocido, era un ministro de bodas.

- Un que?!?! Un ministro de bodas??? Lo mataron los mortifagos?

- Suponemos que si, ya que anoche lo sacaron de una boda que acababa de comenzar.

- Sigo sin comprender por que a el. Tenia familia poderosa?

- No que nosotros sepamos.

- Entonces por que lo atacaron? Sabría algo importante?- dijo Harry.

- No lo creo, era simpático, lo vi un par de veces pero no tenia nada que ver con los departamentos del ministerio que tienen información.

- A lo mejor por diversión. – Ron trataba de comprender el por que.

- No, ellos han sido muy cuidadosos con sus movimientos no hemos podido encontrar a ningún mortifago en 4 meses que saliera "por diversión"- le respondió Harry

- Que boda era? De quienes?

- De unos magos jóvenes ni siquiera trabajan en el ministerio. Les echaron a perder la fiesta, apareció de pronto en el salón un mortifago, todos se asustaron pero el no dijo ni hizo nada solo miro para todos lados y se dirigió al que impartía la ceremonia y se lo llevo, todos estaban tan conmocionados que no hicieron nada.

- Entonces definitivamente no era diversión- dijo Harry sentándose en una silla de la mesa- por que si no hubieran agarrado a cualquier persona, eso fue planeado sabían a quien iban a atrapar.

- Algún mortifago quería casarse?

Harry se quedo pensando, era algo extraño pensar en esa posibilidad, pero aun no sabia si la información dad por el señor Weasley les serviría de algo, una boda entre mortifagos?

- Es algo extraño, pero la verdad no se que signifique, pero me pareció importante que ustedes lo supieran por cualquier cosa, tal vez les diga algo a ustedes.- dijo el señor Weasley

- Gracias, pero no sabemos que podría ser, es extraño, no tiene sentido…

* * *

Un día antes que se cumpliera la semana llegaron diferentes mortifagos a la casa Malfoy, al principio Hermione se puso nerviosa, pero tuvo que actuar indiferente, como si no le importara. Ignorando las miradas que le daban todos al estar cerca de ellos, era indiferencia? Miedo? No imposible… muy difícil de definir debía de aceptar Hermione.

Casi al anochecer llego Voldemort y Hermione y Draco fueron a hablar con el.

Esto es lo que estábamos esperando, es nuestra oportunidad.

Perdone señor pero que es lo que se va a hacer?

Muy buena pregunta, aun no les e contado, miren Bellatrix va a "avisarles" a tus amigos donde esta, y el hechizo que protege la mansión desaparecerá, ellos vendrán y lo que sigue tu ya sabes, hablaras con el y le contaras que te cambiaste de ando y que no quieres ser mas su amiga.

Pero ellos sabrán que es una trampa! No se lo creerán- Hermione sabia que no se lo creerían, solo esperaba que no vinieran que fueran suficientemente inteligentes para saber que no les convendría.

Lo sabrán, pero crees que no les importes lo suficiente como para arriesgarse?

Supongo que tiene razón ellos vendrán.- era cierto, sin importar lo arriesgado que fuera, ellos vendrían.

Exacto solo hace falta esperar…

* * *

La señora Weasley, estaba en la cocina moviendo una olla con la varita cuando oyó como la casa vibraba, como si se fuera a demoler; alguien la atacaba, y el hechizo protector se había activado, de las escaleras salieron Harry ron el señor Weasley, Ginny, Fred y George.

Que esta sucediendo?- grito Ginny asustada.

Están atacando la casa! Esta es la protección que tiene la casa cuando alguien que no tiene permiso intenta entrar en el terreno!

Pero quien podrá ser?- dijo Fred que ya tenia la varita alzada.

Habrá que averiguarlo- dijo el señor Weasley nervioso

Vamos- Harry también había sacado su varita

No ustedes quédense aquí.

No podemos, tenemos que ir!- Ron no quería quedarse en la casa sabiendo el peligro que había a fuera.

Bueno vamos pero con cuidado.- el padre de Ron sabia que no valía la pena perder tiempo en discusiones que acabarían igual con ellos yendo con el.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron un poco hasta el limite del terreno cuando llegaron ahí vieron la figura de una mujer tirando hechizos hacia el campo protector.

Bellatrix!- Harry se adelanto hasta quedar enfrente de ella, habría seguido avanzando, de no ser por la mano de Ron que le agarraba el hombro.- que haces aquí? Como te atreves a atacar esta casa?

Bueno pequeño, te traigo un mensaje de mi señor

Que?- Ron se asusto al oír aquello

Si, el dice que ya no deben de buscar a su amiguita

A si? Por que?- dijo Harry poniéndose a la defensiva

Por que ya no tienen amiga

Que?- Ron se quedo pálido y petrificado al oír aquello. Y la mano que tenia en el hombro de Harry se hundió mas.

Si quieren saber mas están invitados a la mansión Malfoy, para una pequeña… charla- y se rio fuertemente.

No podemos entrar a la mansión

O pero claro que pueden! El hechizo protector se quitara mañana en la mañana pueden ir entonces.

Iremos, no te preocupes.

Bien estarnos encantados de darte una bienvenida.- y desapareció del lugar

Harry Ron y el señor Weasley regresaron a la casa más pálidos que nunca, acaso Bellatrix había dado a entender que Hermione estaba muerta?

Que paso? Que era? Quien era? – fueron las preguntas que escucharon al entrar

Era Bellatrix

Que?- la señora Weasley se levanto- que quería esa maldita bruja!

Quería decir que Hermione…

Que ya no tenemos amiga…- termino Ron

P-pero eso que significa?

Un ruido de la chimenea interrumpió su plática, Lupin y Tonks habían llegado

Que sucedió? Nos dimos cuenta que la madriguera había sido atacada- Lupin se acerco a ellos

Bueno es que, vino Bellatrix-dijo Harry que ya estaba recuperándose del shock causado por Bella

Que les dijo? Algo de Hermione? Los ataco?

No, solo quería decirnos que fuéramos mañana a la mansión Malfoy, que quieren "hablar" conmigo, y nos dijeron que Hermione… que ya no tenemos amiga…

Que?! –Tonks se sentó en el sillón por la conmoción- como es posible? Acaso ellos…

Quien sabe… no nos quiso decir mas, mañana lo averiguaremos…- no quiso que Tonks terminara l pregunta, ni siquiera quería considerarlo.

Pero no van a ir!-grito Ginny desde un rincón de la alcoba al parecer se había quedado asombrada por la noticia y apenas la estaba procesando…- es una trampa Harry no puedes ir!

No voy a dejar la oportunidad de saber algo de Hermione!

Hermione no quería que se arriesgaran así por ella!

Ella nos debe de estar esperando desde hace mucho, ella confía en nosotros! Acaso tu la abandonaras?

Por supuesto que no!- Ginny sabia que tenían que ir por Hermione costara lo que costara, pero si suponía bien su amiga hubiera dicho que no.- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos así como así, hay que verlo de otro plano, ellos solo te mataran si vas y te presentas como si fueras un gran invitado! Tenemos que encontrar una manera de ir mas preparados, o encubiertos, no lo se.

En primera: tu no iras.- Ginny puso cara de enojada, por lo visto se habían dado cuanta de su pequeño plan para poder ir también ella- En segunda: No importa, me arriesgare, mañana iré allá y no importa lo que digan traeré a Hermione de vuelta.

Traeremos, no me dirás que quieres ir tu solo- Ron seguía pálido, la opción que Hermione estuviera muerta lo aterrorizaba aun mas que enfrentarse contra todos los mortifagos, en definitiva no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

Yo... no se si sea lo indicado que vayamos los dos, podría ser una trampa y…

Mas a mi favor, además Hermione no te hubiera dejado ir solo, así que vamos juntos o aparte pero yo voy

De acuerdo, mañana iremos.- a Harry le sorprendió la actitud de Ron era extraño verlo tan decidido.

Nosotros también, ya nos deben unas cuantas aquellos mortifagos- Fred y George siguieron.

No-puntualizo Harry

Por que no?

Por que si es una trampa no sabemos si podrían atacar otros lugares a la vez, es mejor que se queden cuidando la madriguera.

Yo si voy- Lupin que había tomado la mano de Tonks y le hablaba en voz baja, ella solo asentía con pesadumbre se adelanto hacia Harry- no podrás negarme a mi que vaya Harry o si?

No, no puedo, pero aun así pienso que podría quedarse a vigilar aquí por cualquier cosa…

Sabes que la madriguera esta bien resguardada, además ya has dejado gente aquí- señalo con la cabeza a los gemelos que sonrieron ufanos al oírse mencionar- no pueden ir los dos solos, necesitan alguien mas grande con mas experiencia que los saque del aprieto si se pone demasiado feo. Además james jamás te hubiera dejado ir solo, deja que te acompañe.

Bien, gracias, iremos los tres- aunque Harry no lo admitía se sentía un poco mas protegido, el hecho de ser mayor de edad no era mucha ventaja aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, si Hermione estuviera con ellos, se sentiría mas a gusto sabiendo que ella alguna ves habría leído entre todos los libros que estudiaba algún método para solucionar casi cualquier situación, pero el hecho de no tenerla, lo hacia sentir extrañamente indefenso, pero todo cambiaria mañana, no importara lo que pasara ellos traerían a Hermione de vuelta a su hogar, donde pertenecía.

Vaya me he tardado mas de lo que creía con esta capitulo, pero es que no sabia como acomodarlo, espero que les guste, y ya saben dejen sus Reviews, entre mas dejen, mas rápido trabajo! Jajaja que chantaje no creen?

**jesica-haruzuchia****: **gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, por leer y dejar Reviews espero que te guste el capitulo.

**manago****: **aunque no lo creas yo también espero muchas cosas de mi propio FF y eso que yo lo escribo, pero quien sabe, a veces yo misma me sorprendo, en fin , gracias por seguir leyendo.

**floh black****: **yo también me sorprendí, pero no sabia quemas poner, y eso que me exprimí el cerebro y todo, pero así se dio, ojala te guste bastante para seguir leyendo, y sobro lo de los Reviews anónimos, ya veré por que la verdad no se donde queda eso… investigare, gracias por el dato, cuídate y que te guste la historia, si te gusta bastante recomiéndala, no? Jajaja

Bye bye hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	8. Traidora

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes, lugares, hechizos(que por cierto no he puesto), etc. me pertenece, son propiedad de la creativa J. K. Rowling, que en algún momento nos ha hecho soñar con unicornios, varitas mágicas o cualquier cosa que nos encantaría tener.

**TRAIDORA**

Harry Ron y Lupin que se había quedado a dormir en la madriguera se levantaron muy temprano, aunque no querían desayunaron algo preparado por la señora Weasley que al servirlo le temblaba a mano, estaba tan nerviosa que no soporto y se puso a llorar, poniendo incomodo tanto a Harry como a Lupin.

No te preocupes mama nada va a pasarnos, solo llegamos y nos traemos a Hermione- lo decía como si se tratara de ir por ella al parque o algo así.

Señora Weasley, si usted no quiere que vaya Ron…- Harry sabia que ella temía por la vida de su hijo, pero Ron levanto la voz indignado

Como que no voy? Ya hablamos de esto ayer y sabes que necesito recuperar a Hermione...- su voz se fue apagando poco a poco y se puso colorado.

Yo preferiría que nadie fuera-comenzó la señora Weasley- pero se que es peor dejar a Hermione donde se encuentra, se que tiene que ir, pero me dejaran tan preocupada!

Yo los cuidare Molly tu no te preocupes, estarán a salvo conmigo- Lupin termino su desayuno y continuo- aun si algo llegara a pasar me asegurare que ellos vuelvan sanos y salvo, pero si me pasara algo a mi debo pedirte de favor que cuidan de Tonks…

Todos volveremos bien!-exclamo Harry enojado de que hablaran como si fueran justamente a morir, el tenia miedo, si, pero tenia que tener también esperanza de que no les fuera tan difícil recuperar a su amiga.

Ahora señora Weasley, tengo, tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde…

El se levanto de la mesa seguido por los otros dos, iba caminando hacia la puerta cuando oyó alguien que lo llamaba:

Harry!- era Ginny que parecía no haber dormido bien pues unas grandes ojeras se marcaban en su rostro.

Ginny, bueno pues ya nos vamos…

Yo… te quería desear buna suerte, y que logren recuperar a Hermione sin mucho problema.

Gracias, cuídate.

Y salió de la casa, iba a medio camino cuando sintió una mano que lo jalaba por detrás y se volteo justo a tiempo para que Ginny le plantara un beso en la boca y el reacciono abrasándola fuertemente, si algo ocurra quería que ella recordara ese momento.

Ginny yo… te- por que era tan difícil decirlo?- te…

Te amo Harry – Ginny volvió a besarlo ante las miradas de aturdimiento de su familia que se habían levantado y observaban por la ventana curioseando.

Y yo a ti.

Por favor, prométeme que harás todo lo posible para recuperar a Hermione y volverás bien.

Yo, te lo prometo, me tengo que ir- y soltando a Ginny se volteo y siguió su camino, hasta salir del campo protector que cubría la madriguera, llegando ahí volteo a ver a Ron y Lupin.

Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Ron, al parecer no habían diseñado un gran plan, solo tenían en mente que irían por Hermione costara lo que costara.

Bueno pues… no se. Nos aparecemos?

Me parece buena idea, solo que cojan bien sus varitas, ya que no se sabe que encontraremos llegando allá, es casi seguro que es una trampa, no se van a poner tan amistosos, tendremos que luchar, no se separen y busquen a Hermione, yo los cubriré

De acuerdo, suerte- y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry antes de preparase, tomar su varita y comenzar a girar sobre el mismo hasta sentir que se desvanecía, con el firme propósito de llegar a la mansión Malfoy.

Y llegaron. Harry se puso en guardia justo cuando sus pies tocaron el piso y miro a los lados cuando Ron y Lupin llegaron, se quedaron ahí un rato como esperando a que atacaran pero no sucedió nada, no hubo ningún movimiento.

Creo que será mejor que vayamos avanzando, por lo visto no quieren atacar aun o al menos no acá…- y Lupin sin bajar la varita avanzo paso a paso sin dejar de mirar a todos lados

Ron y Harry lo siguieron imitándolo, pronto descubrieron una enorme verja de hierro que se abrió cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, dando paso aun a enorme mansión con grandes ventanas en que se distinguía luz.

Harry sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, no sabia exactamente que era, pero parecía que esa ostentosidad le abrumaba llegaron a la gigantesca puerta de madera que igualmente se abrió ante ellos que se miraron uno al otro pero al final decidieron pasar.

Era un gran vestíbulo detallado de una forma tan extraña; por una parte era elegante pero había algo en el que lo hacia verse tenebroso, la voz de Lupin saco de sus mente a los muchachos.

Yo me quedo aquí para vigilar, sigan adelante, si algo pasa salgan inmediatamente de ahí, no importa quien sea saquen lo mejor que tengan aunque les parezca absurdo y no se separen.

No puedes venir con nosotros?- dijo Ron tratando de parecer despreocupado pero no funciono ya que parecía una gran suplica

No Ron tengo que vigilar aquí por si alguien quiere atacar por detrás, no se preocupen, yo confió en ustedes. Recuperen a Hermione.

En el cuarto contiguo se encontraban varios mortifagos al parecer ya sabían que estaban dentro pero no habían hecho nada

Esperen, que nos encuentren, además, Hermione debe darles la bienvenida a nuestros queridos invitados ya que ella es la dueña de la casa no crees? – Voldemort se refirió a Hermione que hasta ese momento desde que se despertara en la madrugada no había hablado en lo mínimo.

S-si claro, yo… iré- tragando saliva tomo el pomo de la puerta sabiendo lo que encontraría al salir de la habitación, pero un brazo la rodeo por la cintura- no… -fue su respuesta hacia Draco- voy sola- Draco la miro sorprendido- al menos por ahora.

Como quieras, solo un rato eh! Voy a acompañarte no te dejare sola con esos.- se retiro y la dejo abrir la puerta

Cuando por fin la puerta dio hacia el otro lado aun seguía vacio, al parecer aun no había llegado, se sentó en las sillas que rodeaban a la mesa de la habitación y espero, espero por sus amigos, y varias sensaciones la invadieron, cuanto habría dado por que ellos hubieran podido entrara a la mansión meses atrás, cuando ella no estaba embarazada, antes de enamorarse de Draco, pero ahora era diferente, no podía negarlo, los extrañaba pero ya era muy tarde ella no podía ser mas su amiga, al menos no públicamente, se lleno de valor y se levanto dispuesta a enfrentarlos justo cuando eso sucedió y estaba de e espaldas a ala puerta por la que ellos llegarían, esta se abrió.

Harry y Ron avanzaron y cruzaron la puerta, que daba a un cuarto diferente siguieron caminando hasta que una imagen de unos rizos quedo frente a ellos.

Hermione! –grito Harry con alegría

Ron se había quedado sin habla parecía que temblaba ligeramente, pero Hermione no se movió por mucho que se preparara años, no era posible estar lista para decirle a sus amigos que los iba a traicionar.

Se quedo un momento inmóvil y poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta, hasta quedar enfrente de ellos.

No puedo creerlo! Eres tu! – Ron había abierto la boca por fin- Vaya fue mas fácil de lo que imagine, vámonos por lo visto aun no se han dado cuenta que vinimos! Vámonos!- y avanzo hacia Hermione

No! No debieron de haber venido- ella retrocedió unos pasos al ver la cercanía de Ron

Que? Vamos Hermione, no importa, solo larguémonos de aquí!

NO! Son unos idiotas! Es una trampa! – Se tapo la boca con las manos y volteo a los lados para ver si había alguien escuchando

Lo sabemos, peor nos arriesgaremos sabes que tu vales la pena!- dijo Harry

P-pero – todo lo que había estado practicado se le borro de la mente, solo tenia ganas de abrasarlos, pero no debía ella estaba vigilada lo sabia, era hora de actuar como lo que ahora era…- yo no quiero ir con ustedes.

Que?- Harry y Ron se voltearon a verla sorprendidos

Yo ya no quiero ser una de ustedes, les eh de informar, que la semana pasada, me les uní a ellos.- su voz se recuperaba y conseguía ese tono mandón y seguro de hace tiempo- ahora sirvo para mi amo: el señor tenebroso.

Harry y Ron escuchaba estupefactos, acaso había dicho amo? Señor? Servir? Que loco mundo era ese?

Se ha vuelto loca!- exclamo Ron acercándose a Harry

No Ron no me volví loca, estoy mas cuerda que nunca, que tan difícil es aceptar que no quiero ser mas parte de ustedes?

Hermione, estas segura que no tomaste alguna poción, o algo así?

No, he dicho que ya no los quiero mas a ustedes, aquí e encontrado nuevos… digamos que compañeros. Miren ahí vienen!

Varios mortifagos salieron de las sombras rodeando a Harry y Ron que en ese momento levantaron sus varitas pero al voltearse a Hermione algo los sorprendió aun mas: ella también había alzado su varita

Que te ocurre Hermione?-repetía Harry algo contrariado por la actitud de su amiga

Esta bajo la maldición imperius!-exclamo Ron

No Ron no lo estoy- y en ese momento lanzo un hechizo sin necesidad de pronunciarlo que les paso muy cerca a los chicos.

Que demonios te ocurre Hermione?

Que es lo que no entienden! Miren les aclarare la mente si ya no estoy con ustedes y ahora estoy con ellos es lógico que los ataque!

P-pero por que no quieres ser una de nosotros?- Harry bajo un poco su varita mirando a la chica con absoluta necesidad de una respuesta, eso no podía estar pasando era posible acaso que su mejor amiga la que los había ayudado tantas veces, con su inteligencia y responsabilidad, ella los había traicionado?

Bueno, pues un día ya cansada de esperarlos, y ver que no venían me dije a mi misma que si ustedes me habían olvidado yo también lo haría, y hable con el señor tenebroso para que me aceptara como una de los suyos, si ustedes no me valoraron al menos ellos sabrán apreciar mi inteligencia

Peor Hermione nosotros no te abandonamos! LA casa estaba protegida!

No importa, cuatro meses los espere! Cuatro! Acaso crees que todo fue fácil para mi? Ustedes estaban juntos! Pero yo que? Abandonada aquí a mi suerte!

Hermione compréndenos, queríamos rescatarte pero..

Sin excusas! No me interesa ya saber que tanto sufrieron- dijo con tono sarcástico

Hermione… yo no quería abandonarte, sufrí cada día desde que te secuestraron- Ron bajo su varita y seguía acercándose a ella con voz suave - enserio, yo nunca pude decírtelo por que no tenia suficiente valor, pero, Hermione… yo… yo te amo…

Que?-Hermione no esperaba eso en 6 años y jamás se lo había dicho, por que tenia que haber esperado hasta ese momento para decírselo?

Yo te amo-repitió Ron con mas ganas

Eso… eso a no importa Ron yo… amo a alguien mas

QUE? QUIEN ES? Acaso es Harry!-volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba tan sorprendido como el.

No, el no es, yo amo a…

Tu no puedes amar a alguien mas!- Ron parecía contrariado

Que? Como que no puedo?-Hermione se había puesto a la defensiva

Bueno, si puedes, pero yo creí, que …

Que creíste Ronald? Que yo también te quería?- Hermione uso un tono burlón muy convincente

Yo… es que… tu…

Que absurdo! Como voy a quererte si estoy aquí encerrada, sin verte hablarte o tener noticias de ti en tanto tiempo? Sabiendo que no hacen nada para rescatarme?

Pero es que todos estos años yo…

Tu no has hecho nada mas que burlarte de mi! Jamás te atreviste a decir nada, no puedes creer que te esperara para toda la vida! Tal ves si sentía algo por ti! Pero en estos meses he estado reflexionando y he visto personas que se preocupan mas por mi!

No para toda la vida Hermione, pero… que como pudiste cambiar de opinión así?

Encontré a alguien mas, alguien que me comprende y me hace feliz.

Alguien? Querrás decir uno de estos mortifagos?

Tal vez Ron, en uno de esos mortifagos encontré mas de lo que en encontrado de ti!

Ellos son asesinos! Como puedes fijarte en alguno de ellos?

No todos son asesinos! Además no importa! Yo lo amo y si para que tu me creas que lo amo y que estoy con ellos tengo que matar a alguien LO HARE!

Hermione!- Harry escuchaba estupefacto la discusión- en verdad escuchas lo que estas diciendo? Estas hablando de matar!

Comprendo perfectamente lo que digo Harry! No me importa, es verdad, ellos confían en mi, yo confío en ellos, no ven a caso como me permiten hablar con ustedes sin vigilarme por que me pudiera escapar? Saben que me puedo cuidar sola!- alzo la varita y nuevamente lazo un hechizo que reboto en la pared atrás de ambos amigos

Hermione! – Ron pareció sorprenderse por algo que no había notado antes- donde sacaste esa varita? No es la tuya, esta es la que dejaste en mi casa- y saco de un bolsillo del pantalón una varita-, quien te la hizo?

Bueno- Hermione miro su verdadera varita con nostalgia la quería, había sido una buena compañera tantos años, pero ya no podía continuar con ella- digamos que me considero un cliente exclusivo del señor Ollivander – algunos mortifagos rieron a su alrededor, como recordando al pobre señor Ollivander acurrucado en los rincones del cuarto implorando dejar de ser torturado.

Acaso lo han obligado a hacer varitas para los mortifagos? Hermione como pudiste! Acaso no te da cosa como sufre el pobre hombre?

No, es algo normal, Ron te acostumbras a ello, después de un tiempo hasta lo disfrutas- esbozo un sonrisa de satisfacción aunque en el fondo recordaba como se veía el fabricante de varitas en ese estado tan lastimero.

No me queda duda tu no eres Hermione, la Hermione que conozco no abría dicho eso jamás!

La gente cambia Ron, ahora soy otra persona, y no me importa lo que digas, no voy a volver con ustedes, además para que te queda claro: me gusta estar en este lado.

No es cierto!- Ron ya exasperado por la actitud que Hermione había tomado, levanto su varita señalándola y negó con la cabeza- NO! Tu no eres Hermione!

Acéptalo Ron yo soy una Mortifago…

Ron sin soportar mas la presión que ejercía Hermione sobre el, agito su varita fuertemente y Hermione salió volando por los aires hasta chocar con la pared detrás de ella, donde quedo tendida en el suelo inconsciente.

Hermione! - Grito Draco que no había querido intervenir aun corrió hacia ella y la agito para que se despertara, estaba sumamente preocupado, no le importaba darle la espalda a sus enemigos, solo quería que Hermione reaccionara.

Ron! Que te pasa!-Harry se acerco a Ron y los sacudió por los hombros.

N-no lo se, me presiono y yo no…-Ron temblaba y apretaba fuertemente la varita, estaba pálido y su mirada perdida en el lugar donde estaba Hermione.

Hermione! – Draco seguía repitiendo en voz alta, hasta que la chica comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

Q-que paso?- estaba pálida y aturdida pero al menos había despertado.

El estúpido de Weasley te mando a volar por los aires- Draco se había dado cuenta en ese momento que sentía una rabia tremente hacia Ron mas grande que la que le había tenido por los seis años que convivio con el en el colegio.

Esta bien, ayúdame a levantarme- Hermione se apoyo en el hombro de Draco cuando sintió un dolor agudo provenir de debajo de su estomago- aah!

Q-que sucede? –Draco estaba asustado por el grito de ella- te has lastimado?

Yo… me duele- bajo su mano hacia su vientre, el dolor era insoportable, parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento- e-el bebe…

Le pasa algo?- Draco no sabia que hacer, la volvió a recostar y se situó a su lado.

Narcissa Malfoy veía la cena junto con su esposo desde una puerta cercana, si veían de lejos a Lucios pensarían que era indiferente a lo que ocurría, pero ella como su esposa sabia que estaba profundamente preocupado, se le notaba al ver sus ojos seguir cada movimiento de los muchachos.

Algo esta mal.- dijo por fin ella, después de analizar el por que no se habían levantado aun.

Lucios solo se volteo a verla sin expresar ningún sentimiento en especial, miro intercaladamente entre su esposa y su hijo que estaba en el suelo junto a Hermione.

No se han levantado, creo que algo le paso a Hermione, o… al bebe… pero que haces?- Narcissa no pudo seguir hablando su esposo ya había comenzado a caminar hacia ellos con paso firme.

Ve a ver que les pasa.-fue lo último que dijo.

Narcissa discretamente se acerco a Draco por detrás del cuarto mientras que su esposo seguía caminando

Que sucede- dijo cuando finalmente llego ante ellos

E-es Hermione, algo pasa…

M-me duele mucho el vientre… el bebe…-estaba aun mas pálida que antes

No te preocupes querida, vamos Draco hay que llevarla a una habitación

No! – Hermione negaba con la cabeza- no puedo, tengo que terminar esta misión es importante!

Mas que nuestro hijo?- Draco se desespero ante la insistencia de Hermione con arriesgarse a ella y el bebe así

No, pero ya están convencidos que estoy con ustedes, pero necesito ver que se vay…- no termino esa frase por otra punzada que sentía.

Vamos, Hermione querida, tienes que reposar, llamaremos un doctor y…

No, por favor- Hermione miro suplicante a su suegra y unas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

Muy bien- Draco se volvió a su madre al oír esta respuesta.

Que? Consientes que vaya allá aun cuando esta en este estado?

Mira Draco la ayudas tu o yo, tu decides.

Mmm – un gruñido de inconformidad salió de Draco que a su vez se ponía de apoyo para Hermione.

Mientras tanto Algunos mortifagos, miraban a lucios acercarse a los chicos pero Ron y Harry no se dieron cuenta hasta que este se hallo justo enfrente de ellos como protegiendo a Draco y Hermione que seguían hablado en voz baja.

Aléjense de ellos! – levanto su varita y sin dudar comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra los chicos que bloquearon y evitaron el impacto.

Que sucede? Defendiendo a su nueva "compañera" en fechorías?- Ron hablo con voz extraña, parecía sentido y con mucho rencor. – o no defiende a su hijo por supuesto!

Los defiendo a los dos, y no es tu asunto!

Claro que es nuestro asunto, vinimos por Hermione! Dijimos que nos la llevaríamos! Y es lo que haremos, si se volvió loca o esta hechizda no importa nos la llevaremos- reparo Harry, que aun sostenía a Ron por la camisa

Potter creí que eras inteligente, ella esta aquí por que quiere, nadie la obliga a quedarse, pero ahora tiene un lugar aquí, como una de nosotros, y encontró pareja.- señalo lucios un tanto impaciente, mientras dirigía miradas a los dos que tenia detrás.

Pareja? Eso no es posible.

Creo que si es posible, pues es mi propio hijo.

Que? Quien? Draco?

Ese mismo, ellos están… enamorados

Es una locura! Es ilógico, ella, ustedes nunca la aceptarían!

Estas diciendo Ron que no merezco ser algo de ellos?- Hermione y Draco ya habían llegado a la altura de su padre y ella hablaba con voz algo baja pero con seguridad- para que lo sepas Yo lo amo y …

…Y yo a ella- completo Draco

Jajaja! –Ron se reía descontroladamente- eso es imposible!

Hermione estas segura de lo que dices?-Harry veía atónito aquella escena

Por supuesto que lo estoy, acaso supones que yo no se a quien amo?

No es cierto, de seguro este maldito la hizo tomar algún filtro de amor!- Ron alzo su varia y señalo a Draco quien hizo lo mismo

Yo no la obligue a tomar nada! Que no te quiera a ti sino a mi, no significa que la haya embrujado!

Por supuesto que si! Hermione jamás en su sano juicio podría amara a una asquerosa criatura como tu!- Ron ya no hablaba con un tono normal de voz, sino que se había puesto a gritar, y su rosto tomaba un tono rojizo

Ella no fue embrujada- la voz de lucios volvió a oírse en la sala

Eso dices tu! Pero yo no pudo creerle!

Mira es fácil, tu debes de saber que es lo que se necesita para que una boda se lleve a cabo no?

Ron lo miraba fijamente sin saber que contestar, su hermano Bill antes de la boda había estado hablado de eso…

Dos personas no se pueden unir a la fuerza o bajo ningún hechizo por que los anillos de compromiso no se podrían poner.- dijo simplemente lucios- Hermione, Draco muéstrenle su mano izquierda por favor.

Ambos levantaron su mano izquierda, llevaban puestos los anillos de boda en los cuales relucía una pequeña "M" que solo de cerca se leía bien.

Ron atónito ante aquella revelación no hizo nada mas que bajar su varita de nuevo y caer sentado a lado de Harry.

Como ya notaran el contrato de matrimonio se llevo a cabo, así que Hermione y Draco son esposos y nadie los pudo haber obligado.

Eso no es cierto, Hermione, no pudiste habernos traicionado de esta forma, mira las cosas bien, tu sabes que no quieres quedarte con ellos, nosotros somos tus amigos y…-pero Harry no termino, por que Hermione meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

No, estoy aquí por mi gusto, mira Harry, ellos van a ganar la batalla, si? Y yo quiero estar con los ganadores, no te ofendas pero así es como debe ser.

Acaso lo haces para protegernos? No lo hagas, encontraremos una manera de solucionar esto, no te tienes que sacrificar por nosotros.

No, Harry no lo hago por ustedes, no esas tan ego centrista! No todo lo que hago es por ustedes! Esto es por mi tengo que cuidarme a mi! Mis intereses son los que cuentan, ya me canse que no reconozcan mis meritos, aquí ellos saben lo valiosa que soy, así que aquí me quedo!

Hablas como toda un mortifago! Protegiendo tus intereses, no se como pudiste haber ocultado tus preferencias tantos años, con esas palaba habrías pasado por una slytherin, peor te recuerdo, que ellos te maltrataban y denigraban, mientras nosotros no!

No me importa el ayer, Ron no importa que tanto me digas no cambiare de opinión, me quedare aquí mostrado mis respetos al señor tenebroso y brindándole mi lealtad y habilidades.

Ron ya estaba impotente, de u varita salieron varias luces que rebotaban contra las paredes algunas lograron darle a mortifagos que se cayeron y quedaron inconscientes en el piso, ron apuntaba a Hermione cuando una figura de negra y larga capucha se puso a lado de Hermione, y con una facilidad increíble desvió todos los hechizos; era Voldemort.

Harry alzo su varita pero no podía lanzar ningún hechizo, tenia miedo que le diera a Hermione por su cercanía a Voldemort.

Creí oportuno venir a ver a los invitados, no crees querida?- Voldemort volteo a ver a Hermione, que se resbalaba por el hombro de Draco.

S-si, muy oportuno- Hermione comenzó a sudar y Draco la veía preocupado.

De acuerdo, ahora, dime Potter que te parece que tu amiga ya no sea mas una de los tuyos?

Y-yo, ustedes… no es cierto, ella no…- Harry vacilaba no sabia que decir exactamente, Hermione había demostrado no ser mas una de los suyos, era frustrante verla ahí sin hacer nada obedeciendo ordenes de la persona que tiempo antes odiaba, mantuvo la varita en alto pero no ataco.

Te sientes traicionado? Ella era importante, no? No la supieron valorar… ahora sufran por su perdida!

Nosotros no sufriremos por haber perdido una traidora!- Ron hablo reflejando su odio en cada palabra.- si ella nos abandono, bien, que se quede con ustedes, no la necesitamos.

Voldemort lanzo hechizos dirigidos a ambos, y los chicos apenas y podían evitarlos, se lanzaron al piso ocultándose como podían, perderían, era seguro que lo harían, el se estaba acercando lentamente y ellos no soportarían mas cuando…

Harry! Ron! Tenemos que irnos! Hay mortifagos en todo el lugar! – Lupin avanzaba de espaldas a ellos para hechizar a los mortifagos que lo seguían- Que sucede?- grito al ver a los chicos en el suelo con Voldemort tan cerca- Harry que te ocurre! Donde esta Hermione?

Ella no… se va.- dijo Harry empuñando la varita fuertemente.

Como que no se va?

Si, se quede, pues, nos ha traicionado, ahora vámonos!- dijo Ron

Que? Traicionado? Eso es imposible!

Te lo explicaremos luego vámonos!

Lupin corrió hacia ellos y de un improvisto movimiento a Voldemort que estaba tan emocionado con haber acorralado a Potter que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía del hombre lobo, así que lo tomo por sorpresa el hechizo que lo lanzo hacia atrás.

Adiós TRAIDORA! Que bueno que te fuiste con los tuyos, con la escoria que son! No mereces ser una bruja, no eres mas que una asquerosa… - grito Ron antes de que Lupin le tomara el hombro dando un giro para desaparecer.

Una luz verde cruzo la habitación hacia el lugar donde los tres invasores habían desaparecido, todos voltearon a ver a Voldemort pero el no había sido, aquella luz salió de la varita de Hermione, que después de ese pequeño arranque de ira, se desmayo en los brazos de Draco.

Rápido Draco llévala a su habitación, alguien vaya a traer ayuda! Un medimago! Alguien quien sea!- grito Narcissa dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Draco.

Sin decir nada lucios dio vueltas en si y desapareció, para reaparecer minutos después con un joven alto, estaba pálido tal vez por que lo había secuestrado un mortifago, pero eso no importo, ya que Narcissa al verlo entro con el al cuarto donde descansaba Hermione y no salió hasta un rato después.

Ron Harry y Lupin llegaron cerca dela madriguera donde toda la familia Weasley y parte de la orden los esperaba, al verlos llegar corrieron hacia ellos.

Como están? Que paso? – la señora Weasley apenas verlos comenzó a hacer preguntas sin dar tiempo a responder- y Hermione?-dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie mas que ellos tres.

Sucedió algo- dijo Lupin- entremos ahí lo explicaran- y ayudo a los chicos a entrar y acomodarse en el sillón de la sala, y pronto los rodearon todos lo que estaban ahí.

Ginny y los gemelos corrieron a sentarse muy cerca los demás aun parados los rodearon y su cara era una combinación de decepción y pregunta.

Donde esta Hermione?- soltó por fin Ginny

Ella no volverá- Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta parecido al que sintió cuando murió Dumbledore.

Que? Acaso la… la…- la señora Weasley.

No, ella sigue viva, solo que …- Harry no sabía como explicar el hecho de la traición de su amiga

Ella nos traiciono, si? Prefirió unirse a ellos que seguir con nosotros.

Los presentes ahí se miraron unos a otros por mucho que escucharan eso mil veces no era posible creer que Hermione hubiera abandonado el grupo, no ella, la inseparable amiga de ellos que en varias ocasiones se había arriesgado por salvarlos

No, ella no pudo haber hecho eso, están equivocados- Ginny no acepto las palabras de su hermano.

Acéptalo Ginny, ella no es mas uno de nosotros, además no te preocupes tiene muy buena compañía.

Que quieres decir?

Que esta con Malfoy?

Como que esta?

Se caso con…

QUE SE CASO? –ambos gemelos gritaron al mismo tiempo

Si, se caso con Malfoy…

No, es mas creíble que se cambiara de bando por que esta loca que decir que se caso con ese imbécil!- dijo Ginny defendiendo a su amiga

Ginny, no sabemos por que… pero Hermione no es mas una de nosotros…-Harry sentía una mezcla de rencor y tristeza

Pero… por que? Acaso la hechizaron?

No, ella lo hizo por su propia voluntad, por que se casaron oficialmente.

Ya basta, si? Solo acéptenlo, ella se fue, y jamás va a regresar-Ron se levanto del sillón y se encamino a su cuarto-no es tan difícil aceptarlo… ella es ahora una traidora

Estará bien?- pregunto Harry a los demás que veían el lugar por donde Ron habría desaparecido.

Quien sabe… en verdad puedo habernos traicionado?

No lo se Ginny, pero si tu la hubieras visto actuar así, ahora no tendrías la mínima duda de que i lo hizo.

Poco a poco las demás personas se fueron yendo de la casa, todos con la misma duda: Hermione seria una traidora… o solo lo haría para protegerlos? Pero nadie dijo nada, era muy difícil aceptarlo, así que solo quisieron olvidar aquel pequeño episodio donde ellos los mejores amigos de Hermione les decían claramente que ella no volvería y que se había casado con un imbécil del lado contrario.

Narcisa Malfoy estaba pálida, hacia ya una hora desde que había entrado con el doctor al cuarto, y no había salido desde entonces, caminaba lento y nerviosamente, se acerco a los dos hombres de cabellos platinados que estaban al final de corredor y ambos la miraron nerviosamente, tratando de obtener respuestas en su mirada.

Draco… tienes que entrar.- fue lo único que dijo por que el rubio menor de los dos corriera hacia el cuarto.

* * *

Wow si que me tarde en publicar el siguiente capitulo! Lo siento no es q haya abandonado la historia si no que tuve problemas umm de todo tipo y ya mi imaginación se cerro…

Pero ya e redactado varios capítulos solo hace falta corregirlos para que se enlacen bien, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este pequeño fan fic obra de mi pequeña gran imaginación


	9. El recuerdo de una Madre

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes, lugares, hechizos(que por cierto no he puesto), etc. me pertenece, son propiedad de la creativa J. K. Rowling, que en algún momento nos ha hecho soñar con unicornios, varitas mágicas o cualquier cosa que nos encantaría tener.

**EL RECUERDO DE UNA MADRE**

Draco entro al cuarto pálido y tembloroso, vio a Hermione en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente y a su lado el medico que ponía ciertos frascos con poción en la mesita de noche, se acercó a él y lo miro.

Como esta? – no parecía una pregunta normal, más bien una orden, pero le temblaba la voz así que el otro joven no lo noto.

B-bien…- aunque Draco era joven aun, su rostro y la forma de ser hacia que el medico fuera intimidado por el- solo necesita descansar, unas 2 o 3 semanas estarán bien, que no haga esfuerzo y como bien y ella y él bebe estarán en perfectas condiciones, no se preocupe.- la puse a dormir, para que estuviera más tranquila, si cuando despierte se siente incómoda o algo así, solo dele una cucharada de la pasión que les deje.

Mmm muy bien– se sentó en un espacio a lado de Hermione le acaricio el costado del rostro, por una hora entera había sufrido el temor de perderla, perder a su hijo, que aquel joven le dijera que estaba bien, le daba una paz interna muy grande.

Q-que pasara conmigo?- al joven médico no le paso por alto que estaba de más en aquella situación pero no sabía bien si debía irse o si lo matarían en ese mismo lugar.

Puedes irte, pero si le cuentas a alguien lo que viste morirás, tú y toda tu familia, no me retes de acuerdo?

S-si gracias.

Madre! –grito Draco, y la mujer que se encontraba detrás de la puerta entro de inmediato.- envíenlo a su casa.

Draco, cariño, estas seguro?

Si, solo mándalo y ya él nos puede servir si algo le pasara a Hermione.

Muy bien lo mandare ahora mismo- y salió de la alcoba con el chico detrás de ella, pero antes de salir…

Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco.- después de aquello no dijo nada más, solo se quedó contemplándola, la beso en la frente y se deslizo hacia el otro extremo de la cama donde se quedó profundamente dormido, después de todo había sido in día agotador.

Al día siguiente muy de mañana se levantó cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a moverse, fue algo instintivo, solo sintió el movimiento de las sabanas y abrió los ojos.

Que pasa?- casi grito

Nada, nada solo necesito ir al baño…

Pero tú no te puedes levantar!

Claro que puedo!

Pero el medico dijo que no por que necesitas reposos y…

Yo sé lo que el doctor dijo, pero no me vas a tener postrada en una cama por que sí!

Pero…

Solo voy al baño! Está a media habitación de la cama, prometo que después me vuelvo a acostar- y salió de la cama con la mirada de Draco siguiéndola

Al poco rato salió y se volvió a recostar, se juntó más a Draco para darle un beso de buenos días y que él la abrasara

No tienes que espantarte tanto… solo necesito reposo…

Pero… es que si algo le pasara a ti o al bebe…

Nada va a pasar, pero en verdad me voy a enfermar si me tienes encadenada a la cama, si tengo que cuidarme pero no me gusta estar en un solo lugar.

Mmm prométeme que te vas a cuidar…

Si, Draco sí, me cuidare. Al poco rato Hermione se quedó de nuevo dormida.

Apenas había transcurrido una semana en la que Draco había estado al pendiente de Hermione casi hostigándola con sus cuidados cunado el recibió el llamado…

Qué ocurre? – pregunto Hermione al ver como Draco se volteaba y se agarraba el brazo- te está llamando?

S-sí, tengo que ir, tu quédate aquí, no tardo- y le dio un rápido beso antes de desaparecer

Cuídate… - pero ya no estaba Draco para cuando Hermione lo dijo.

Estaba ella sola en la casa, bueno los elfos no contaban por que rara vez se dejaban ver, se sentía sola en aquella mansión tan grande y sin ni siquiera poder explorarla…

De pronto sintió alguien detrás de ella e instintivamente alzo su varita, pero la bajo al ver quien era:

Narcisa! Que hace usted aquí?

Bueno querida sé que mandaron a llamar a Draco y no quise dejarte sola así que decidí venir a hacerte compañía.

Como se enteró usted?- no es que Hermione no quisiera estar con ella solo que aún no le tenía confianza suficiente, pero el hecho que la hubiera cuidado y apoyado en momentos delicados la hacían sentir segura con ella.

Bueno a Lucius también lo llamaron así que quede sola yo también- jalo un sillón y se sentó a lado de Hermione- como te has sentido?

Bien gracias pero Draco exagera, no deja que haga nada!

Solo está preocupado, se le pasara cuando ya estés bien, nos diste un gran susto!

Si, lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo… tenía que convencer…- se calló instantáneamente pues la madre de Draco no sabía de sus planes y no creía que la apoyaran mucho si decía que solo engañaba al señor tenebroso

Convencer a tus amigos?-Narcisa lo dijo con naturalidad como si ya lo supiera.

Usted sabe? Le conto Draco?

No, él es muy discreto en eso, pero lo sé, sé que no estas exactamente de nuestro lado, que no quieres traicionar a tus amigos y que aprendiste oclumancia para ocultar tus verdaderos pensamientos.

Como sabe tanto?

Bueno querida soy madre!

Cómo?- Hermione no entendió esa expresión y la mujer la vio con desesperación.

Que un día yo también lo hice, también cambie mi vida y aprendí a fingir interés en ciertas cosas aunque no me importan-explico al ver la cara de Hermione

Usted no quiso ser…

Que si quise venerar al señor tenebroso? Ha! Por supuesto que no, bueno toda mi familia lo hacía pero yo no le encontré gusto a eso como mi hermana Bellatrix por ejemplo.

Pero entonces por qué está usted aquí?

Bueno…-Narcisa miro detenidamente a Hermione examinando su cara de curiosidad como una niña pequeña y prosiguió- tuve que.

Tuvo? Acaso la obligaron?

No tanto así, hace veinte años cuando acababa de salir del colegio el reinado del señor tenebroso apenas comenzaba a expandirse, mi familia era una familia de sangre pura y mis padres querían que siguiéramos la tradición, a mí me daba igual solo quería encontrar a alguien que me quisiera, pero un día llego mi padre diciéndonos que teníamos que casarnos con alguien que fuera seguidor de aquel mago oscuro, mis hermanas y yo nos sorprendimos por la noticia pero él nos explicó que era lo más seguro, así ellos no podrían hacer nada en contra nuestra y estaríamos seguras, y comenzó la búsqueda de matrimonio por conveniencia.

No podía negarse?

Negarme? Ante una orden de nuestro padre? Jamás! Lo que él decía se tenía que hacer, además como te dije yo solo tenía la ilusión de casarme y ya no me importaba mucho con quien solo quería seguir la tradición, al poco tiempo encontraron familias para cada una de mis hermanas y para mí, solo que Andrómeda no quiso casarse ella ya tenía un pretendiente y al saber que sería casada aun a la fuerza se escapó con él, mi padre después de eso nos obligó a negar la existencia de nuestra hermana y a odiarla por haber deshonrado a la familia, por otro lado Bellatrix estaba encantada desde muy pequeña había demostrado placer por la magia oscura y por ello esta oportunidad de demostrar sus dotes la hacían sentirse realmente honrada, y sin tiempo que perder, nos casamos.

Solo así?

Sí, nos conocimos unos días y cuando vimos que congeniábamos un poco nos casamos una gran boda por cierto! Pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que no podía.

No podía?

Si ser la esposa de una persona tachada de ser tenebroso evitaba que pudiera tener una vida normal, mis compañeras de generación con quienes seguía en contacto del colegio me ignoraban tal vez por temor, me sentía sola y mi hermana comenzó su carrera destruyendo familias y torturando a cuanto ser se le cruzaba en frente.

Y usted? No participó?

No me interesaba, quería a Lucius pero no lo suficiente parta cambiar mi vida por aquello, fueron momentos duros, él era frio y muchas veces no sabía que estaba pensando, pensaba que no me quería. Hasta que un vez casi al año me llegó la noticia que estaba embarazada. Fui feliz en ese momento, sentí como todo encajaba y decidí que tenía que hacer todo lo posible porque mi hijo tuviera todo, y si eso significaba sacrificarme entrando al servicio del señor de las tinieblas, lo haría, cuando Draco nació fui aún más feliz, me mandaban a misiones sencillas con mi hermana o con Lucius solo como apoyo, tuve que aprender muchas cosas pero lucios no daba señales aun de amor, estaba muy orgulloso cuando le di un niño pero no sabía el por qué desde que nació Draco dejaba las cosas a medias, algo fallaba, varias veces le pregunte pero el no dijo nada.

Como que a medias?

Si, el ya no parecía divertirse poniendo la marca tenebrosa debajo de cada ataque perecía cauteloso, un año después llego a la casa pálido,

Flash back

Un Lucius joven pero con gesto igual de serio como el de ahora entraba por las puertas de la mansión Malfoy estaba pálido y caminaba lento, se sentó en el sillón más cercano a su mujer .

El señor tenebroso a caído.- hizo aparecer una botella y una copa y comenzó a beber

Cómo?- una hermosa y rubia mujer se sobresaltó al oír aquello- no puede ser! Como paso?

Al parecer lo derroto un niño, nadie sabe los detalles exactos.

P-pero ¡que vamos a hacer! Hay que irnos inmediatamente d aquí me comunicare con bella tenemos que salir del país.

Bella escapo justo con un grupo de mortífagos, No te preocupes estaremos bien.

Bien? Como qué bien! Si nos van a meter a Azkaban! Que pasara con nuestro hijo!-señalo al pequeño que estaba jugando en el suelo a lado de su madre.

Estaremos bien. Ya lo e organizado todo

Organizado?

Si, los haremos creer que estábamos bajo una maldición controladora pero nosotros no queríamos hacer nada.

No nos van a creer!

Claro que si desde hace un año llevo planeando todo por si acaso un plan extra.

U-un año?

Si, desde que nació Draco, pensé que no podía dejar que lago les pasara, yo… no podría soportar perder a alguno de los dos…- bajo su mirada evitando la mirada de asombro que tenía Narcisa

Lucios yo… te amo sabes?- se acercó a él y lo beso

Yo a ti, siento no contarte antes, solo no quería preocuparte y si yo odia hacerlo solo era mejor. Usare mis influencias para que quedemos limpios y vivamos normalmente.

Pero y bella?

Por ellos no se puede hacer nada, ellos se han declarado abiertamente mortífagos y ya los persiguen, probablemente se los llevaran a Azkaban.

Lo siento por mi hermana.

Fin del flash back

Hermione estaba sorprendida ante aquella pequeña pero significativa muestra de confianza que Narcisa tenia par ella, ese pequeño relato que la hicieron sentir que no hacía nada malo, nada que fuera mal juzgado, más bien era… instinto

Por eso te digo que sería bueno que dejaras de hacerte la fuerte conmigo, yo sé muy bien por lo que has de estar pasando después de todo… yo ya he vivido eso

Pero es que…

No te preocupes, enserio no diré nada, ni siquiera a Lucios, aunque no te negare que el también sospecha algo así de Draco

Es que todo esto ha sido tan difícil!- Hermione se soltó a llorar cuando sintió unas suaves manos que la abrazaban por los costados

Tranquila, ya verás que pronto se soluciona todo, es un gran sacrificio, lo sé, pero te puedo prometer que valdrá la pena cuando tengas al pequeño entre tus brazos

Gra-gracias…- No cabía duda que lo que necesitaba Hermione era una persona de confianza a su lado, manejarlo todo con Draco era bueno pero siempre era mejor tener alguien que la entendiera de su mismo punto de vista.

Así pasaron las siguientes semanas, sin ningún imprevisto, Hermione se recuperó con los cuidados de Draco y las pláticas con su suegra, hasta que…

Hermione…- Draco había llegado un día después de una reunión con el señor tenebroso

Que paso? Malas noticias? Hay alguien… alguien m-muerto?- La expresión de la cara de Malfoy no auguraba nada bueno

No, no, nada d eso, lo que sucede es…

QUE? Rápido Draco por favor, dime que ha pasado!

El señor tenebroso quiere verte…

A… mí?- Hermione no se esperaba eso, sabía que no podía refugiarse todo el tiempo en su mansión pero no creía que tan pronto tendría que pagar su deuda pendiente…

Él dice que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y que quiere ver los frutos de su… inversión

Yo… yo… lo hare

Cómo? Ni creas que te dejare que vayas en misiones!

No te preocupes he estado pensando que haría si esto pasaba

Y? que harás?

Apoyare al señor tenebroso- Hermione lo dijo muy segura, ya había pensado muy bien con Narcisa que haría, algo que ni el propio Voldemort se negaría y eso le proporcionaría una ventaja para que nadie resultara lastimado- tan solo llévame con él, no te preocupes no pondré a nadie en riesgo…

* * *

Wow! Si que me tome unas vacaciones larguitas sin escribir, no creen? En vdd lo siento mucho, es que… he tenido algunos problemitas emocionales y las ideas no cuadraban… y antes de publicar alguna cosa que no diera en el punto que había dejado… pues mejor no…

Ya ahora si, Palabra de escritora: Voy a hacer una actualización máximo cada 2 semanas! xD  
Bueno obvio también depende de que tantas contestaciones a favor de que siga tenga ehh!  
así que a poner reviews! jajajaja


End file.
